Mon petit secret
by Missbille
Summary: Il y a 10 ans, Donatello âgés de 14 ans revient d'une sortie solitaire à la casse et se reclus dans sa chambre visiblement traumatisé. Sa famille n'a jamais pu lui faire dire ce qui lui était arrivé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son secret vieux de 10 ans se révèle enfin. Les tortues sont de la dimension 2003. L'histoire sera peut-être reclassé M si le contenu devient trop violent.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteur : _**Cette histoire est ressortie toute seule tel un revenant hors de sa boîte. Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de la publier alors dite moi vite si vous êtes mordu vous aussi ! XD

**Rappel : **je ne possède pas TMNT.

Les tortues sont de la dimension 2003.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mon petit secret<em>**

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

><p><em>Il y a 10 ans, Donatello âgés de 14 ans reviens d'une sortie solitaire à la casse et se reclus dans sa chambre visiblement traumatisée.<em>

_Sa famille n'a jamais pu lui faire dire ce qui lui était arrivé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son secret vieux de 10 ans se révèle enfin._

* * *

><p>Les tortues étaient en patrouille passant de toit en toit avec leur amie Casey Jones. La radio pirate des urgences de la police fabriquée par le génie au masque violet se mit à grésiller des informations sur une intervention des pompiers pour un incendie criminel dans un bâtiment proche de leur position. Donatello s'écria. « Hé, c'est un orphelinat ! On va voir si ça se passe bien ? »<p>

Léonardo regarda avec étonnement son frère pour sa proposition insensée. Raphaël ricana à la question. « Bien sûr Don. On y va alors qu'il y a un incendie et de sans aucun doute des milliards de passants qui risque de nous voir ou pire de nous photographiez ! Tu oublies qu'on est des ninjas ou merde ?! »

Donatello eut l'air ennuyé avant de répliquer sèchement. « Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à rester là ! Moi, j'y vais ! »

Et il fila sans laisser une chance à ses frères de l'arrêter. Casey siffla son étonnement. « Je pensais que seul Raph ou Mikey pouvait être aussi impulsif que moi. Il va falloir que je revoie mon jugement sur Monsieur pondéré ! »

Léonardo secoua la tête et au regard interrogatif de ses frères, il leur répondit. « On le suit. »

Le feu avait dévoré plus de la moitié des étages et la chaleur des flammes se ressentaient même depuis le toit pourtant éloigner. Ils avaient retrouvé sans mal Donatello, qui était couché à plat ventre et espionner ce qui se dérouler plus bas à l'aide de ses jumelles. Il marmonna trop bas pour être compris de Léonardo qui s'approcha pour voir ce qui l'intéresser tant. « Don ? »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de son frère, il lui toucha l'épaule. Donatello sursauta et chassa sa main avec colère. « Quoi ?! »

Surprit du ton de leur frère habituellement calme, Léonardo et ses frères restèrent sous le choc. Casey fut le seul à retrouver rapidement sa voix. « Donny-boy, qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ? »

Donatello poussa un soupir agacé et murmura assez fort pour être entendu. « Les pompiers font un dernier tour pour voir s'il reste quelqu'un. Presque tous les enfants sont plus ou moins sains et saufs. Il en manque encore… »

À ce moment-là, un retour de flamme eu lieu dans le rez-de-chaussée, pulvérisant les rares fenêtres qui tenaient encore. Les pompiers sortirent en toute hâte alors que les flammes montaient en recrudescence sur la façade du bâtiment.

À la surprise de tous, Donatello poussa un cri et se précipita sur le toit en face de lui. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le toit en flammes de l'orphelinat.

Michelangelo réagit immédiatement et se lança à la poursuite de Donatello malgré la chaleur.

Léonardo poussa un cri de rage comme Raphaël en voyant leurs petits frères s'engager sans réfléchir dans le bâtiment en flamme.

« Ils sont dingues ! » Hurla Casey en se lançant à la poursuite des tortues.

La chaleur et la fumée firent grimacer les ninjas mutants et leur ami humain. Rapidement, ils retrouvèrent Mikey en train de chercher et d'appeler son frère à travers la fumée. Léonardo le rattrapa et lui ordonna. « Va attendre dehors ! On va le chercher ! »

Michelangelo secoua la tête vigoureusement et le fixa à travers les larmes qu'il versait à cause de la fumée. « Je ne vais nulle part sans lui ! On n'abandonne aucune tortue ! »

Raphaël lui prit l'épaule pour le rassurer. « On discutera de ça plus tard ! Mais Mikey à raison, allons-y ! »

Ils reprirent leurs recherches en espérant trouver très vite Donatello, à certains endroits les flammes avaient atteint des tailles effrayantes dévorant les murs et le plafond. La fumée et la chaleur leurs posés beaucoup de problèmes de visibilité en plus de presque les étouffer. Michelangelo entendit alors quelqu'un tousser et se laissa guider jusqu'à une des chambres. Donatello y était à genoux toussant dans son bras en essayant de respirer, quand le ninja au masque orange le toucha son frère devient comme fou. Il se tourna vers Michelangelo et le poussa de côté pour sortir en se percutant presque dans ses frères aînés qui cherchèrent à le retenir. Donatello tenta de les repousser en criant comme un fou. « Je dois le trouver ! Il n'est pas là ! »

Léonardo essaya de raisonner son frère qui se débattait contre lui. « Don ! On doit partir le bâtiment va bientôt s'écrouler ! »

« Non ! »

Comprenant que son frère était incontrôlable, le leader des tortues prit une décision qu'il appliqua sur-le-champ. Il frappa un point de pression au niveau du cou de Donatello qui s'évanouit dans ses bras, il le chargea rapidement sur son épaule en ordonnant le repli. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour sortir et se mettre à l'abri avant que les flammes s'emparent de tout le bâtiment, le dévorant jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de l'immeuble s'effondre.

Raphaël toussa pour se dégager la gorge des fumées et posa la question qui leur brûler toutes les lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête de Don ? »

Léonardo secoua la tête en observant son frère habituellement plus raisonnable et intelligent qu'il avait dû assommer pour sa propre sécurité, évanouit sur le sol. « On va déjà rentrer, on cherchera la réponse plus tard. »

* * *

><p>Une fois au repaire, Splinter les attendait comme s'il avait pressentit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à un de ses fils.<p>

En les voyants arrivés couverts de cendres et de trace de fumée portant un Donatello inconscient, il leur ordonna. « Posez-le sur le canapé. »

Il s'occupa des blessures de son fils évanouit alors que Léonardo s'occupa de celle de ses frères. Une fois qu'ils furent tous soignés, ils racontèrent à leur Maître ce qui s'était passé. Intriguer par le comportement illogique de son fils intelligent, Splinter leur annonça. « Ses mains ont des brûlures sévères, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais c'était important pour lui. »

Tout le monde savait que Donatello prenait grand soin de ses mains, car elles étaient des outils précieux pour ses inventions et soigner sa famille. Pour qu'il agisse ainsi, c'était vraiment vital pour lui.

« Et j'ai trouvé ceci dans sa ceinture. » Splinter montra un jouet d'enfant, une petite peluche d'un animal dont le pelage était complétement râpé qui sembler étrangement familière aux tortues.

Mikey pencha la tête de côté en cherchant où il avait déjà vu ce genre de peluche quand Raphaël s'écria. « Mais c'est Léon ! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'empara du jouet pour l'examiner avant de sourire en la montrant aux autres. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce bon vieux Léon le roi des animaux ? »

Splinter récupéra la peluche et l'étudia à son tour avant de confirmer. « Oui, on dirait bien que c'est lui. Je n'aurai pas cru qu'il l'aurait gardé depuis tout ce temps. »

Casey demanda avec un grognement. « Et les gars, je ne connais pas ce Léon dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure. »

Splinter regarda Casey avec un sourire et commença à lui raconter. « Quand Donatello était petit, il était un grand timide. »

Michelangelo s'écria bruyamment au souvenir. « Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! Mais vraiment, vraiment timide ! Il rougissait pour la moindre chose et n'arrivait pas à parler sans qu'on l'y invite ! »

Splinter poursuivit la suite de son histoire. « Oui, c'était un grand problème. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il avait peur de dire des choses embarrassantes et qu'on se moque de lui. Un jour, j'ai eu l'opportunité d'offrir à mes fils des peluches neuves et je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils voulussent. Léonardo voulait une panthère, Raphaël un ours et Michelangelo un dauphin… »

Mikey eut un sourire ravit. « Je l'avais appelé Flip, il était aussi mignon que moi. »

Splinter hocha de la tête et continua. « Donatello me surprit en me demandant un lion, je m'attendais à un animal plus doux comme lui. Quand il l'a eu, il l'a baptisé Léon. Cette peluche ne l'a plus quitté, il l'emmenait de partout. Donatello devient plus sûr de lui, s'exprimant plus souvent et proposant des activités. Chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire avant. Un jour, je lui en fis la remarque, intéressé par le développement de son caractère. Il me dit alors ceci - c'est grâce à Léon. Je l'ai appelé comme Léonardo pour qu'il soit courageux et fort comme lui et qu'il me donne de la force et du courage comme Léo m'en donne.- Cette peluche lui a permis de s'affirmer. »

Les tortues regardèrent d'un autre œil le petit lion élimé, Michelangelo ricana en pointant Léonardo du doigt. « Tu es le frère préféré de Donny ! C'est trop chou ! »

Léonardo ignora les commentaires de son petit frère en fixant la peluche. « Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il l'avait sur lui quand on est sorti… j'en suis sûr. »

Raphaël haussa des épaules. « Alors quoi ? Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il l'a trouvé dans une chambre de l'orphelinat ? »

Le leader le fixa avec intensité avant de hocher la tête. « Oui. Je pense que ce qu'il cherchait était en rapport avec cette peluche. »

* * *

><p>Donatello se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir avalé toute la poussière des environs, il toussa avec difficulté en s'étranglant presque. On vient à son secours en le redressant et en lui faisant boire la meilleure des eaux de toute sa vie. Quand sa toux s'apaisa, il ouvrit des yeux larmoyants et vit Léonardo qui le fixer avec son célèbre regard d'inquiétude pour quand ses frères étaient malades ou blesser. Donatello lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de se figer en se rappelant les événements précédents et se redressa précipitamment. Un vertige le fit basculer en avant, Léonardo le rattrapa et le fit se rallonger. « Calme-toi Don. Tu es encore intoxiqué par les fumées. »<p>

Donatello demanda d'une petite voix enrouée. « Il y a eu combien de victimes ? »

Léonardo soupira et lui tapota l'épaule. « Ils cherchent encore dans les décombres… cinq enfants portés disparus. »

Donatello se recouvrit les yeux de son bras libre, Léo fut choqué en comprenant qu'il pleurait. « Don, pourquoi ça te touche autant ? Je sais que c'est triste et injuste pour les enfants, mais tu as failli te faire tuer ! »

Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Donatello malgré le bras qui lui couvrit les yeux. Léonardo se sentit perdu par le comportement étrange de son frère, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il essaya de le consoler. « Je… »

Splinter l'interrompit. « Donatello. » Son fils ne bougea pas, mais le vieux Maître savait qu'il avait son attention et continua. « Je pense que ceci t'appartient… »

Donatello leva le bras pour voir ce qu'on avait posé sur son plastron thoracique et resta interloqué en voyant la peluche. Son visage au début figer se plissa sous l'effort de retenir d'autres larmes avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir et laisse sa peine s'exprimer, un chagrin si profond qu'il semblait l'étouffer alors qu'il le laisser sortir. Splinter lui caressa le front pour le consoler, alors que la tortue vert olive se replier sur le côté avec la peluche dans son giron en sanglotant. « Je l'ai perdu… je l'ai perdu… Léon… »

Raphaël et Michelangelo sortirent de la cuisine en entendant les pleurs et regardèrent atterrer leur frère pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans le divan.

Après ce qui parut des heures, Donatello s'endormit de fatigue d'avoir autant pleurer. Splinter soupira d'épuisement d'avoir veillé et consoler son fils. Raphaël proposa de l'amener dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer sans être déranger mais leur père préféra qu'il reste dans le salon pour avoir un œil sur lui. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour parler sans déranger Donatello.

La première chose que demanda Michelangelo fut. « Pourquoi il s'est mis à pleurer ? »

Raphaël renifla de dédain. « Surtout comme ça, on aurait dit une meuf. »

Léonardo lui jeta un regard acéré, mais ne dit rien, Splinter prit la parole. « Votre frère a le cœur brisé. Je n'en connais pas la cause, mais cela l'a atteint profondément. »

Léonardo secoua la tête à un souvenir qu'il avait enfoui. « Ça me rappelle ce fameux jour… »

Raphaël se raidit alors que Michelangelo baissa la tête. L'ascenseur du repaire s'ouvrit à ce moment-là pour laisser entrer Casey qui revenait après avoir fait quelques courses et ramena April avec lui. Les tortues essayèrent de faire bonne figure, mais le souvenir évoqué par Léonardo restait présent dans leur esprit.

April finit par sentir le malaise et demanda. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les gars ? On dirait que vous avez reçu une mauvaise nouvelle… »

Splinter soupira en se servant de l'eau chaude dans la théière. « Je pense que le mieux pour la suite de cette discussion est d'aller dans ma chambre. »

**à suivre...**

**Des tas de questions émergent de votre esprit ? Vous avez des suppositions ? Posez- les dans la boîte à commentaire ! Je répondrais dans la mesure du possible.**

**Biz, Missbille.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Voici un chapitre qui, je l'espère, va plaire à Miss homme enceinte 2 et Pilyarquitect.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! (Je ne le dirais jamais assez pour vous montrez à quel point ça me touche !) Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table avec une tasse de thé chaud, Splinter commença à raconter le souvenir, vieux à présent d'une dizaine d'années. « Mes fils avaient 14 ans. Je les laissais aller seuls à la décharge depuis peu de temps. Ils devaient toujours y aller et en revenir ensemble, tel était mes conditions. Un soir, je n'aperçus que Donatello était manquant. Après avoir interrogé longuement mes fils, je finis par comprendre qu'ils avaient étés ensemble à la décharge comme d'habitude. Mais fatigués d'attendre leur frère, ils l'ont laissé en pensant qu'il rentrerait de lui-même au bout d'un moment… »<p>

Splinter ferma les yeux comme si de parler de ce souvenir ramené des émotions douloureuses, Léonardo prit la parole. « Nous étions tellement concentrés sur nos jeux que nous n'avions pas vu que Donatello était seul à la décharge depuis plus de trois heures… »

Le visage du jeune leader se crispa de manière sévère alors qu'il continua. « Au début, nous avons pensé que Don n'avait pas vu l'heure passer… mais quand Splinter nous accompagna pour aller le chercher à la décharge. On le trouva déambulant comme une ombre dans les égouts sur le chemin de la maison. »

Léonardo ferma les yeux, luttant contre le sentiment de rancœur pour lui-même et son insouciance de l'époque qui l'envahissait comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ça. « Don était couvert de blessures et de griffure, trempé comme s'il venait de tomber dans l'eau des égouts. Il ne fit pas attention à nous, malgré nos tentatives de lui parler. Il passa au travers de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là et rentra au repaire. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas jusqu'au lendemain. Il vient prendre son déjeuner comme d'habitude et ne parla pas de ce qui lui fut arrivé quand il s'était retrouvé tout seul à la décharge, malgré nos questions. Quelques jours plus tard, on découvrit qu'il était malade et que depuis tout ce temps, il nous l'avait dissimulé. »

Splinter reprit la parole. « Sa maladie à durer des mois. Il était toujours en train d'avoir la nausée et fut très faible pendant un long moment, j'ai souvent cru qu'il allait mourir de faim à force d'être incapable de retenir la nourriture. Nous avons testé divers médicaments jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle se produise. Il finit par se remettre. Mais après tous ces mois de maladie, il dut rester sans formation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rétabli. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et de muscles. Ce fut une période très dure pour nous, mais surtout pour lui. Je me rappelle d'un soir en particulier qui fait écho à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec lui. »

**~Flashback~**

Son fils était assis dans le canapé, les jambes ramenées dessous son menton. Emmitouflé dans un de ces larges et épais pulls que Donatello s'était mis à porter pour rester au chaud, à cause de la faiblesse de son corps. Splinter apporta une tisane médicinale pour calmer le ventre, que son enfant ne sembla pas voir, réfléchissant à quelque chose qui sembler lui tenir l'esprit occupé depuis longtemps maintenant.

Le vieux rat mutant posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour avoir son attention. Donatello le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés qui semblèrent plus grands sur son visage émacié avant de le fixer calmement, attendant ce que lui voulait son père. Splinter lui demanda. « Je sais que cela t'ennuie, mais ne veux-tu pas que l'on parle de ce qu'il t'est arrivé quand tu es resté seul là-bas ? »

Donatello blanchit un peu avant de cacher son visage dans ses genoux en murmurant. « Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Je suis rentré, n'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte ? »

Splinter hocha de la tête et s'expliqua. « Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé là-bas… »

Donatello se tassa sur lui-même et secoua la tête. « Ce… je ne veux pas en parler… je ne veux pas… snif… »

Le raclement de nez de son fils fit sursauter Splinter, il l'observa et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Le père réagit immédiatement en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais cela provoqua le contraire, Donatello s'accrocha à lui-même et se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes sans que rien ne semble pouvoir le calmer. Il pleura encore et tant que Splinter vit son fils s'endormir de fatigue en larmes, chose qu'il ne l'avait plus vu faire depuis qu'il était petit.

Le sujet de la sortie en solitaire de la décharge provoqua différente réaction chez Donatello qui évoluèrent au fil du temps. Tout d'abord, les larmes, ensuite la colère, enfin, ce fut le dénie complet et le changement de sujet.

Plus personnes n'osa aborder le sujet classé comme sensible comme toute la période de maladie qui en avait résulté. Les frères de Donatello s'en voulaient tellement de l'avoir laissé seul ce jour-là, qu'ils ne le laissèrent plus jamais quand il allait à la décharge ou la casse, s'assurant qu'au moins l'un d'eux soit toujours à ses côtés.

**~ Fin du Flashback~**

April et Casey furent étonnées par cette histoire qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendue jusqu'alors. « Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours avec lui quand il va à la casse ?! » Dit Casey.

Splinter hocha de la tête pour ses fils alors que Casey siffla. « Les gars, c'était il y a environ 10 ans cette histoire ! Maintenant, ce n'est plus un gamin de 14 ans, il en 24. Il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul sans baby-sitter ! »

Raphaël secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce putain de jour, mais il en a encore des traces. Il ne le dira jamais, mais notre présence à ses côtés le rassure. Tant qu'il en aura besoin, je continuerai de l'accompagner là-bas aussi souvent qu'il veut. »

Casey marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que Splinter emplit de nostalgie sortie son album photo. April en profita pour regarder les clichés et poussa un cri de ravissement en voyant les photos de ses amis tortues, bébés en train de jouer alors qu'ils devaient avoir dans les 2-3 ans. « Ils sont trop mignons ! »

Splinter rit et lui expliqua. « À cette époque, j'avais réussi à trouver un stock d'appareils photo instantané que j'ai utilisé régulièrement depuis pour eux. »

Les tortues regardèrent eux aussi les photos en faisant des commentaires sur tel ou tel clichés. Remontant les années jusqu'à leur adolescence. Casey rigola à un cliché des quatre adolescents. « Oh mon dieu ! Donny-boy a était le plus grand de vous tous ?! »

Raphaël rit lui aussi. « Oui ! Cet idiot avait grandi tellement vite qu'en une semaine, il nous a tous dépassés d'une bonne tête et demie ! Il a atteint sa taille d'adulte avant nous, mais à la fin, c'est nous qui l'avons dépassé. »

Alors, ils tombèrent sur une photo de Donatello qui parut très maigre malgré un gros et épais pull en laine qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Splinter expliqua ce qu'April et Casey soupçonnés. « C'est une des rares photos de Donatello au moment de sa maladie. »

Un autre cliché attira l'attention d'April. Donatello debout au regard très fatigué, il se tenait très raide comme s'il avait mal au dos et avait une main sur le ventre comme s'il se sentait mal. « Ça n'a pas dû être une période marrante… »

* * *

><p>C'était une scène qui lui était familière. Donatello était couché sur sa carapace, incapable de bouger, immobilisé par une force inconnue. La montagne de déchets qui monter jusqu'au ciel, l'obscurité humide qui s'accroche à sa peau. Les sons se répercutant à l'infini de manière sinistre faisant s'affoler son cœur dont le battement devenait assourdissant à ses propres oreilles.<p>

C'était un cauchemar qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, mais les détails étaient restés vifs à son esprit et il fronça des sourcils à l'incohérence de la séquence habituelle quand une peluche, sa vielle peluche d'enfance, fut devant lui. La peluche se raidit soudainement comme prit d'un spasme et des hurlements d'enfants s'élevèrent d'elle alors qu'elle prit feu.

Donatello ouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri, il haleta bruyamment en cherchant sa respiration et s'assit les mains dans son visage. Quand il fut capable de respirer normalement, il leva la tête et resta figer en voyant que ses frères étaient autour de lui le regardant avec pitié. Donatello détourna les yeux dans la honte, son regard tomba sur ses mains qui tenaient encore la peluche de lion mitée. Un sentiment d'échec et de désespoir l'envahit alors qu'il serra précieusement le jouet contre son front en étouffant un sanglot. Une main se posa sur son épaule le tirant de sa torpeur, le visage de Léonardo, son grand frère protecteur cherchant à le consoler lui apparut. Mais Donatello ne fut pas sensible à ses attentions et se leva en le repoussant. Sans un regard en arrière ou une explication, il alla dans son laboratoire et s'y enferma.

Raphaël poussa un grognement de frustration au comportement de son frère alors que Splinter annonça. « Il lui faut du temps. Quand il sera prêt, il se confira à nous. »

Raphaël lui répondit avec sarcasme. « Oui ! Exactement comme l'autre fois ! On attend toujours de savoir d'ailleurs ! »

Léonardo cria un avertissement à son frère chaud tête. « Raph ! Tu vas trop loin ! »

Splinter leva la main pour calmer ses fils en colère avant de parler. « Raphaël à raison. Mais nous devrons faire en sorte qu'il se confie à nous de manière volontaire, sans que nous l'y poussions par la contrainte. »

**à suivre...**

**Par contre, je vous annonce que les publications auront un peu de décalage maintenant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue l'histoire ! **

**Surveiller bien le site pour les publications et ça devrait aller. ;-) **

**Biz ! **

**Missbille**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour ! Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie encore pour l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire. Moi je retourne sur mon clavier pour décider si je garde la fin de mon histoire telle quel ou si je la modifie, dur dur comme choix. (non cette histoire ne touche pas déjà à sa fin, il reste encore quelques chapitres! C'est juste que j'aime être en avance sur mon planning.)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : je ne possède pas TMNT !**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>Donatello s'était installé à son bureau, la tête entre ses bras alors que de sombres pensées le travailler.<p>

Il avait posé Léon devant lui et le regard de la valeureuse peluche finit par le pousser à faire quelque chose de constructif. Il ouvrit son ordinateur pour travailler et par réflexe activa le programme qu'il avait créé il y a bien des années pour protéger son secret.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il voulut tout éteindre en se traitant d'imbécile quand l'impensable se produisit. Le signal montrait qu'il était vivant, son trésor était toujours vivant et été seul dehors sans aucune protection !

Sans réfléchir, il s'empara de ses affaires malgré ses brûlures aux mains qui le lancer et dupliqua le signal sur son téléphone carapace.

Il sortit et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose qui pouvait mettre à mal sa mission quand il croisa les regards étonnés de sa famille et amis. Ses frères se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et avaient des expressions inquiètes en fixant le sac que transporter Donatello.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda Léonardo qui l'observer avec attention.

Donatello était tendu, mais décida qu'il devait tout faire pour permettre la réussite de sa mission. « Je dois y aller. C'est important… très important… »

Michelangelo le fixa, puis lui prit le bras pour lui dire d'une voix intransigeante. « Je viens avec toi. »

Donatello hocha de la tête lentement, et regarda sa famille et ses amis. « Vous pouvez me suivre… tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas m'arrêter. » Voyant le regard déterminé sur son visage, ils acceptèrent et suivirent la tortue vert olive qui les guida en silence.

Dehors, la nuit était en train de tomber sur la journée écoulée. Donatello se concentra sur le GPS de son téléphone alors qu'il se dirigea avec rapidité à travers les toits. Ses frères furent étonnés de le voir courir aussi vite tout en scrutant sans mal son écran. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé par le génie qui courut sans se soucier de si sa famille le suivait ou pas.

Ils étaient dans un quartier malfamé de la ville quand Donatello, qui avait préféré passer par les toits jusqu'à présent, plongea dans une ruelle et se dirigea vers la partie qui se terminer en impasse. La tortue au masque violet s'immobilisa devant une benne d'ordure et inspira profondément pour retrouver son souffle ainsi que son calme.

Une fois cela fait, il s'agenouilla à côté de la berne et passa sa tête derrière. Il se recula vivement pour s'asseoir contre la paroi de métal et murmura d'une voix apaisante. « Je sais que tu ne me connais pas. Tu te retrouves, tout seul, sans aucune idée de ce que tu dois faire et tu dois avoir très peur. Mais j'ai promis de veiller sur toi. J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi… j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Ça n'excuse pas le faite que je n'étais pas là quand tu as eu besoin de moi. »

Raphaël intrigué par le discours de son frère, voulut s'approcher, mais fut arrêter par un geste de son père qui fit signe à tout le monde de reculer laissant Donatello seul en apparence qui continua son discours. « Je… je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose de bien maintenant, si je suis la personne qui est capable de dire si c'est bien pour toi, pour ton avenir… je vais être honnête avec toi. J'ai peur… parce que je ne sais pas si je pouvais bien m'occuper de toi. Mais je peux te faire une promesse. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

Une voix lui demanda de derrière la benne. « Jamais ? »

Provoquant la surprise de tous, alors que Donatello hocha de la tête. « Je le jure sur ma vie. Je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner, Yoshi. »

Un mouvement se fit entendre de derrière la benne. Une petite silhouette se contorsionna pour s'extraire de l'espace d'entre le mur et la benne. Un jeune garçon finit par se relever et regarda Donatello fixement, sans aucune trace de surprise sur son visage de voir une tortue mutante géante capable de parler. Au contraire, il sembla émerveillé par lui et le détailla du regard comme pour le graver dans son esprit en disant. « Je pensais vous avoir rêvé, vous êtes bien réel ?! »

Donatello resta assit au sol, comme sans force face à l'enfant et ne put que hocher de la tête.

« Vous avez veillé sur moi depuis toujours ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

L'enfant s'approcha et posa une main craintive sur l'épaule de Donatello qui frissonna avant d'imiter le geste du gosse, avec hésitation.

Agissant à une impulsion soudaine, l'enfant tomba dans les bras de la tortue en pleurant alors que Donatello essaya de le consoler. « Chut, je suis là tout va bien maintenant… mon petit Yoshi. »

Donatello passa ses bras autour de l'enfant pour mieux le caler contre lui et se releva en le portant, alors que le garçon avait passé ses bras autour de son cou en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Impulsivement, le mutant au masque violet caressa les doux cheveux noirs en constatant qu'ils avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le petit. Les sanglots de celui-ci finirent par s'apaiser et seuls des reniflements s'échappèrent de lui. La tortue mutante avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, aussi quand elle vit sa famille qui était sur l'escalier de secours. Le doute l'envahit de nouveau comme il y a tant d'années. Alors qu'il s'avança vers les membres de sa famille, le doute fut si fort qu'il s'immobilisa.

Sentant sa détresse, sa famille le rejoint. Ses frères lui jetèrent un regard étrange qui lui fit baisser la tête avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir. Son père s'approcha de lui et demanda. « Tu peux nous présenter ? »

Donatello avala durement et murmura d'une voix timide. « Je… je voudrais vous présenter mon… protégé… il s'appelle Yoshi… Yoshi Hamato. »

Au nom de l'enfant, tout le monde se figea et eu un regard interrogateur que la tortue vert olive s'efforça d'ignorer. April s'approcha et lui toucha l'épaule pour avoir son attention, quand Donatello la regarda, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. « On devrait rentrer au repaire… il sera bien là-bas. »

La tortue écarquilla des yeux et secoua la tête en s'écriant. « Non ! Non, je ne peux pas le laisser y aller ! Ce n'est pas bon pour lui ! Il doit rester avec les siens ! April est-ce que tu pourrais le prendre chez toi ? » Il eut à peine le temps de dire cette phrase que l'enfant se débattit pour le repousser.

Donatello le relâcha pour croiser le regard blessé de Yoshi qui retenait ses larmes difficilement en criant. « Menteur ! Tu disais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas et tu te débarrasses de moi à la première occasion ! Tu es comme les autres ! »

Donatello s'agenouilla, bouleverser par les paroles dures et emplies de douleur qu'il venait d'entendre, il essaya d'expliquer à l'enfant en le retenant. « Non ce n'est pas ça. Nous sommes différents, tu es un humain et moi une tortue. Je vis dans un endroit qui peut te rendre très malade et je ne pourrais pas te soigner ou t'amener à l'hôpital. Et tu ne peux pas vivre avec moi, tu serais coupé du monde alors que tu dois avoir des amis et des gens que tu veux revoir. »

À sa consternation, Yoshi secoua la tête et lui dit d'un ton de défi. « Je suis un orphelin, personne n'a voulu de moi. On m'a jeté ! Abandonné ! Personne n'a voulu m'adopter ! Personne ne voulait être mon ami ! On m'a toujours rejeté ! Mais, si tu ne veux pas de moi parce que nous sommes différents et bien, je ne pense pas l'être tant que ça. » Yoshi tira son sweat sur ses épaules.

À la plus grande surprise de tous, il avait une carapace plus petite et pas complètement sorti comme celle des tortues, mais elle en avait la même couleur. Donatello ne lâcha pas des yeux le plastron et la carapace, alors que l'enfant lui dit d'une voix tremblante. « Nous sommes semblables… alors ne m'abandonnez pas… par pitié… »

La supplication fit réagir le mutant qui le regarda avec effarement, puis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes alors qu'il prit Yoshi et le serra contre son cœur en sanglotant. « Promit Yoshi, je ne te laisserai plus seul…. Pardon pour tout… pardon… »

Quand Donatello se calma, ses frères se firent connaitre de l'enfant qui sursauta en les voyants autour de lui puis se mit à les observer avec attention tout comme eux.

Le gosse ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, il était plutôt maigrichon et avait des cheveux noir jais comme un asiatique. Ses yeux étaient marron, virant au rouge et sa peau très blanche comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps enfermer dans une pièce sombre.

Raphaël murmura. « On dirait un geek. »

L'enfant rétorqua. « Et alors ? Je fais au moins des choses constructives pendant mon temps libre ! »

Michelangelo rigola à la phrase qui sonner comme une des répliques que Donatello pourrait dire. « Je l'aime bien ! »

À la phrase rassurante et enjouée de la tortue portant l'orange, l'enfant sourit timidement dévoilant un petit écart entre ses dents de devant le rendant trop mignon pour Michelangelo qui le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner. Léonardo le regarda faire jusqu'à ce que Mikey repose le petit qui avait les joues rouges d'embarras, apparemment, il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de traitement.

La tortue au masque bleu s'approcha du garçon et lui tendit une main en l'observant attentivement. Yoshi serra sans hésiter la main offerte et Léonardo s'aperçut qu'il n'avait que quatre doigts à chaque main. Il regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de se présenter. « Je suis Léonardo. Celui qui est grognon là-bas, c'est mon frère Raphaël… »

Mikey lui coupa la parole. « Moi, c'est Michelangelo ! Je suis le plus beau et le plus mignon ! Et lui ! C'est le plus gentil des grands frères ! Donatello ! Ton nouveau papa ! »

La dite tortue présentée rougit d'embarras et baissa la tête alors que son petit frère se prit une taloche derrière la tête par Léonardo qui se tourna ensuite vers leur sensei. « Et voici notre père et Sensei, Splinter. »

L'enfant observa avec attention le vieux rat mutant qui s'approcha de lui pour mieux le voir. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête et s'exprima. « Tu m'as l'air d'avoir vécu des choses difficiles. Si tu le désires, je serai heureux de te considérer comme mon petit-fils. »

L'enfant s'inclina et répondit en japonais à la surprise de tous. « Ça serait un grand honneur de faire partie de votre famille, je vous suis reconnaissant de m'accepter. »

Splinter se frotta le menton en souriant de contentement, l'enfant rougit alors que le vieux rat hocha de la tête sans le lâcher du regard. « Je pense que nous devrions rentrer tous ensemble en famille maintenant. »

Yoshi prit la main de Donatello, qui se laissa guider par l'enfant qui lui tient fermement la main de peur de le perdre.

**à suivre...**

**Un bien mystérieux enfant qui apparaît de nul part et que Donatello semble connaître depuis longtemps... le mystère reste entier jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! (Rire) **

**Vous avez s'en doute des questions ? Des avis ou tous simplement des commentaires ? Posez-les dans la boîte à avis je vous répondrai ! **

**A bientôt! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Wouh ! Chapitre très long, mais ça en vaut le coup ! J'ai lu toutes vos avis et je suis très content que l'histoire vous plaise, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester à jour.

Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Donatello regarda sans y croire la forme endormie dans son lit.<p>

Yoshi avait pris un bain chaud pour enlever la poussière et la saleté récoltées lors de son séjour d'une journée et d'une nuit dans la rue, ainsi qu'un bon repas constitué de reste de pizza et de lasagne. Une fois au chaud et l'estomac plein, il s'était mis à bâiller si fort que ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul.

Donatello l'avait bordé et était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne douce et égale. Quand il fut sûr que son fils dormait, il sortit en ayant la tête qui tourne à se répétant en lui-même, _Mon fils_.

Il était tellement chamboulé, qu'il sursauta violemment quand il sentit une main lui saisir l'épaule et croisa les yeux gris bleu de son frère aîné Léonardo. Le visage sérieux de son frère aîné essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude le fit réaliser que sa soirée n'était pas terminée.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

La phrase de Léo confirma ses soupçons. Donatello se laissa guider jusqu'au salon où les attendit le reste de leur famille.

Splinter avait fait du thé pour ses invités et calmer l'esprit de ses fils, tout comme le sien, après les péripéties de la soirée.

Raphaël se força à l'immobilité en sirotant le thé pourtant brûlant, alors que Michelangelo se grignota un ongle en jetant des regards inquiets vers Donatello que Léonardo guida vers le canapé.

April et Casey s'assirent dans des fauteuils le regardant avec curiosité.

Tous ces regards sur lui, provoqua une sensation de malaise que Donatello eut du mal à ignorer.

Splinter posa sa tasse sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui et l'observa attentivement avant de parler. « Comment as-tu rencontré cet enfant ? »

La question directe prit de cours Donatello, qui baissa la tête pour chercher comment formuler sa réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir par où commencer. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre cette partie de ses souvenirs. Mais il pouvait leur raconter l'essentiel sans tout dire. Il voulait juste savoir comment il avait rencontré Yoshi après tout, rien de plus. Donatello se força à regarder son père pour lui répondre. « J'ai assisté à sa naissance. »

Splinter hocha de la tête, mais voyant que son fils n'ajouta rien, il le questionna pour le faire parler. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ici plutôt ? »

Donatello secoua la tête. « J'ai pensé à ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Et par rapport à tous les risques qu'il y avait dans les égouts pour lui à cause de notre vie marginale… Le placer en orphelinat m'a semblé la bonne solution. Je l'ai surveillé tout ce temps en espérant qu'un jour, il serait adopté par une bonne famille. Et qu'il pourrait avoir une existence paisible… »

Léonardo lui demanda. « Donc c'est pour ça que tu as foncé dans le brasier. C'était pour le chercher !? »

Donatello hocha la tête et parla doucement au souvenir de sa douleur en pensant à Yoshi coincé dans les flammes. « Il n'était pas dehors avec les autres… J'ai… Paniqué. Il fallait que je le retrouve, m'assurer qu'il soit en sureté… Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir à autre chose. »

Splinter hocha de la tête heureux, de voir que l'amour que porter Donatello à l'enfant était très fort et surprit que son fils leur ai caché tout cela depuis si longtemps. Il lui posa une question qui le tourmenter. « Pourquoi porte-t-il le nom de Yoshi Hamato ? »

Donatello rougit d'embarras et murmura. « Je me suis dit que c'était un joli nom pour lui. Il n'avait rien… Je ne voulais pas qu'il reçoit un nom sans aucune signification. Qu'il est quelque chose à lui. »

Splinter se leva et s'approcha de son fils qui se tassa un peu. Donatello fut surpris quand son père lui releva le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire. « Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu as pris cette décision en pensant tout d'abord à lui. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. »

Donatello eut des larmes qui lui coincèrent la gorge alors qu'il demanda en s'accrochant à la main de son père. « C'est vrai ? Je… Je pensais que vous seriez en colère… »

Splinter secoua la tête. « Triste, que tu es vécu avec ce secret sans nous en parler. Mais je sais que tu avais tes raisons… Et maintenant notre famille compte un membre de plus. »

À la surprise de Donatello, son père rit doucement en souriant. « Après être devenu père, me voici grand-père ! »

Michelangelo s'écria. « Et moi, j'ai un neveu ! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je lui trouve un cadeau de bienvenu ! Et puis vous avez vu comme il est mignon ! On dirait Donny en humain miniature ! »

Raphaël confirma. « Oui, c'est vrai ça… Jusqu'à la coquille… D'ailleurs comment est-ce possible ? »

Tous les regards tournèrent vers Donatello qui se raidit sous la soudaine attention avant de dire à haute voix. « Je ne sais pas. Il semblait parfaitement normal à la naissance… Je ne l'explique pas. Je l'interrogerai demain peut-être que l'on comprendra mieux tout ça. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et alla se coucher, April et Casey prirent la chambre d'ami car il était tard.

* * *

><p>Les premières images qui venaient à son esprit, sur ses souvenirs les plus lointains, étaient en faites une étrange association de sensation et de couleur. Vert, signifié être en sécurité, bercer dans des bras chauds.<p>

Plus tard, dans ses jeunes années, le rêve que sa maman était auprès de lui chaque soir, chantant des chansons dans une langue chantante et merveilleuse, lui prodiguant confort et chaleur, réchauffer son cœur maltraité. Car en grandissant, il dut affronter les moqueries et les coups de ses camarades. Les orphelins, ceux qui lui rappelez, qu'il n'était pas plus spécial que les autres à cause de son intelligence ou ses inventions. Mais parce qu'il était un monstre avec ses mains et pieds à quatre doigts, sa peau trop blanche même s'il restait des heures au soleil et ses yeux qui devenaient parfois rouges lui donnant un regard de bête furieuse.

On l'avait surnommé le crapaud à cause de sa passion pour les reptiles même s'il avait expliqué aux incultes que les crapauds étaient des amphibiens et ne faisaient pas partie de la même branche que les reptiles.

Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer de plus en plus avec son intelligence anormale, le poussant à faire des recherches sur ses origines à partir de son nom de famille pour trouver peut-être un refuge et une raison à son existence. Mais cela ne l'avait guidé qu'à un seul Hamato Yoshi, un japonais mort brutalement assassiné à l'âge de trente ans, des années avant sa naissance.

Puis il y avait eu le feu… et les hommes qui n'étaient pas de vrais pompiers qui avaient essayé de l'emmener de force. Il se rappela la lutte et la chaleur des flammes qui lui brûler la gorge avant de se rendre compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit.

Il fallut du temps à Yoshi pour réaliser qu'il était dans le lit de Donatello, il se rappela alors son incroyable adoption par sa nouvelle famille.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensa avec joie. « _J'ai une famille !_ »

Il avait un père, trois oncles et un grand-père !

Il y a quelques jours, il n'aurait jamais cru à une telle chose, mais sa famille était spéciale. Comme lui. Il appartenait à une famille qui l'accepter tel qu'il est.

Une douce respiration attira son attention et il se retrouva à regarder une tortue géante vert olive, avec un masque violet autour des yeux, endormit dans un fauteuil à côté de lui.

Yoshi étudia son nouveau père du regard. Donatello semblait jeune, enfin, il lui semblait, difficile d'âgé une tortue géante. Son corps porté des traces de cicatrise et de vieilles blessures, signes que sa vie ne devait pas être facile, mais qu'il savait se défendre. Le regard de Yoshi tomba sur les mains à trois doigts qui étaient encore couvertes de bandage, ravivant le souvenir des flammes de son cauchemar, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Donatello se réveilla et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder l'enfant installé dans son lit avec des yeux écarquillés d'étonnement de le voir, avant de lui dire timidement. « Bonjour… »

Yoshi intimidé lui aussi, répondit d'un hochement de tête. La tortue se releva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'étira en poussant un petit gémissement.

« Désolé, je ne vous ai pas laissé de place pour dormir… » S'excusa l'enfant.

Donatello regarda Yoshi avec étonnement avant de secouer la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude de dormir sur le bureau de l'ordinateur. Le fauteuil est plutôt confortable… Il faut dire aussi que tu n'aurais pas apprécié de te réveiller à côté d'une tortue géante… »

Yoshi s'assit au bord du lit et observa la grande tortue avec curiosité. « Vous vous y connaissez en informatique ? »

Donatello hocha la tête et lui dit. « En faites, je suis une sorte d'ingénieur, je n'ai pas de diplôme, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien pour créer des machines et des programmes informatiques. Je fais aussi office de médecin, biologiste et d'infirmier… Enfin je suis un touche-à-tout quoi... »

Yoshi eut les yeux qui brillent de bonheur. « Moi aussi ! »

La tortue le regarda avec stupeur, alors que l'enfant lui énuméra toutes les choses qu'il avait testées par lui-même dans sa chambre.

« Je n'ai rien vu de toutes ses choses dans ta chambre quand je t'ai cherché dans les flammes… » Lui dit Donatello.

Yoshi baissa la tête et murmura. « On me les a enlevés… Ou briser pour m'embêter… Les rares que j'ai pu garder, les hommes déguisés en pompiers me les ont pris. »

« Les pompiers ? »

L'enfant hocha de la tête. « Ils sont intervenus 5 minutes avant l'arrivée des vrais pompiers, et ils ne se sont intéressés qu'à moi et ont repoussé tout personne ayant besoin d'aide alors que les pompiers n'agissent pas ainsi. »

Donatello comprit qu'on avait essayé d'enlever l'enfant sous le couvert de l'incendie, les responsables étaient-ils allés jusqu'à mettre le feu eux-mêmes au bâtiment ? Yoshi eut l'air malheureux en regardant les mains de Donatello. « C'est donc de ma faute si vos mains sont blessées… »

La tortue se pencha en avant et lui fit lever la tête pour croiser son regard. « Je le ferai encore s'il le fallait… Quand j'ai vu le bâtiment en flamme, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Et quand je t'ai cru perdu pour toujours… J'ai pensé devenir fou. »

Yoshi lui demanda. « Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver si vous me pensiez mort ? »

Donatello avoua en rougissant. « Tu as un implant… Il prend note des pulsations et permet de faire une localisation GPS… Je suis désolé, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour pouvoir te surveiller, avec mon apparence s'est difficile de faire autrement. »

Yoshi écarquilla des yeux et siffla d'admiration au plus grand étonnement de Donatello. « Vous êtes un génie pour avoir inventer ça tout seul ! Et vous avez fait ça quand ? »

La tortue lui répondit. « Peu de temps avant de t'avoir placé à l'orphelinat… »

Yoshi baissa la tête et posa la question qu'avait redoutée Donatello depuis le début. « Vous avez connu ma mère ? »

Il hocha la tête et après un moment de silence Yoshi l'interrogea. « Elle était comment ? »

Donatello eu la tête vide pendant un moment avant qu'une histoire lui vienne à l'esprit. « Je ne l'ai connu que très brièvement et c'était le jour de ta naissance… Elle n'a pas pu me dire quoi que ce soit sur toi, car elle est morte en te donnant la vie et en me faisant jurer de te protéger. »

Yoshi baissa la tête, déçu d'avoir si peu d'information. Donatello se releva et lui tendit sa main avec un petit sourire rassurant. « Elle t'aimait énormément et… Je crois que c'était quelqu'un au grand cœur. »

L'enfant lui prit la main et se laissa relever hors du lit et ensuite hors de la chambre, jusqu'au salon par Donatello qui ne l'avait pas lâché pour le guider en lui disant. « Je ne sais pas pour toi ? Mais moi, je meurs de faim ! »

L'estomac de Yoshi choisit ce moment pour se manifester en grondant de faim.

« Est-ce que j'entends là un estomac affamé ? » S'écria la voix de Michelangelo depuis la cuisine. « Venez donc ! Laissez-vous tenter par ma cuisine aussi appétissante que son cuisinier ! »

Un bruit de claque retenti suivit par une plainte. Donatello gloussa et sourit à Yoshi. « Je pense que tu es attendu avec impatience par Mikey. »

L'enfant rougit de timidité et s'accrocha fermement à Donatello qui le guida calmement vers la cuisine. Plusieurs personnes les attendaient avec un grand sourire et des bonjours fusèrent de toutes parts provoquant le saisissement de Yoshi, qui se cacha encore plus derrière les jambes de Donatello. La tortue vert olive le regarda avec tendresse et l'encouragea. « Tu vas y arriver, tu les as déjà rencontrés hier. »

Yoshi finit par se monter et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant que dans la cuisine était accrochée une banderole où était marqué.

« Bienvenu à la maison Yoshi ! »

Des larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues avant que des bras le soulèvent de terre pour le consoler. Il s'accrocha au cou de Donatello qui lui frotta le dos avec une expression inquiète sur son visage. Yoshi se mit à bégayer. « Je… J'ai toujours rêvé de ça… E… Et j'ai cru que jamais… On voudrait de moi… Que jamais on… »

Donatello continua de le câliner et lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. « Je suis là… Tout va bien, maintenant tu es dans ta famille… Chez toi. »

Yoshi finit par se calmer et regarda la banderole avec un grand sourire. « Elle est magnifique. »

« Normal, c'est moi qui ai tout fait ! » S'écria Michelangelo alors que Raphaël cria. « Mikey ! »

La tortue verte tendre roula des yeux et avoua. « Avec l'aide de Raph, de Léo, de Sensei, d'April et Casey… »

Un miaulement plaintif retenti et tout le monde regarda un grand chat orange qui fixer avec attention son maître portant la même couleur. « Et Klunt ! Ça va !? J'ai oublié quelqu'un d'autre !? »

Yoshi rit à gorge déployée alors que la tortue portant l'orange, vexée, croisa les bras et prit un visage boudeur. Donatello reposa son fils au sol qui s'approcha de Mikey pour le tirer par un bras à sa hauteur et lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue en rougissant. « Merci. »

Yoshi pris seul, l'initiative de venir à chaque personne présente pour dire bonjour et faire connaissance. Il se rappela du nom de chaque personne et se fit un devoir de saluer tout le monde correctement. Ensuite, vient le petit-déjeuner qui avait pris une allure de jour de fête avec des pancakes et des petits gâteaux forts appétissants.

Pendant le repas, Michelangelo sympathisa tant avec Yoshi, qu'ils ne se quittèrent plus et allèrent jouer aux jeux vidéo et faire le tour du repaire ensemble. Permettant à Léonardo et Splinter de demander à Donatello comment s'était passée cette nuit. « Il a bien dormi et on a un peu parlé avant de descendre. Je pense qu'on a voulu l'enlever lors de l'incendie et que ceux qui voulaient le kidnapper ont provoqué cet incendie. »

« Pourquoi en veulent-ils à cet enfant ? » Demanda Splinter.

Donatello haussa les épaules d'ignorance à la question de son père. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux supposer, c'est qu'il en avait après ses inventions et à son génie. »

Raphaël s'écria. « Lui aussi, c'est un intello ?! »

Donatello rougit d'embarras en hocha de la tête. April lui fit un grand sourire. « C'est génial ça ! On dirait que vous êtes vraiment parent comme ça, il ne lui manque plus qu'une... »

À ce moment-là, Yoshi courut dans la cuisine en criant après Donatello. « Regarde Donny ! Oncle Mikey m'a fait un pantalon comme les ninjas ! »

L'enfant avant retirer son pull et ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile noire qui lui serrer la taille et les mollets. Dévoilant une carapace verte et un plastron jaune brun qui se fondait sur ses côtes comme celle des tortues. April ne finit pas sa phrase en souvenant de la coquille de l'enfant, Donatello eu le souffle coupé un moment par l'apparition, alors que Splinter s'écria d'admiration face à son petit-fils. « Mais c'est vrai, qu'on dirait un ninja comme cela ! Viens plus prêt que je vois ça. »

Yoshi obéit, trop heureux de pouvoir se montrer ainsi vêtu. Splinter le fit tourner sur lui-même et examina tranquillement la carapace de l'enfant. « Dis-moi Yoshi, tu as eu ta carapace il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant se retourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds. « Comment vous savez ça ? »

Splinter lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui expliquant. « Je le vois à tes mouvements, tu n'es pas encore habitué à son poids et ça te déstabilise par moment. »

Yoshi hocha de la tête en regardant le vieux rat avec admiration tout en lui disant. « Elle a commencé à pousser il y a un an. Au début, on aurait dit des plaques d'eczéma, ça à pousser très vite sur tout mon dos et mon ventre. Ensuite, les plaques sont devenues de plus en plus dures avant de commencer à prendre la forme d'une carapace. Elle n'a pas encore fini de pousser, je pense, parce qu'elle me gratte encore… »

Splinter lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela… J'ai appris de mes fils qu'avoir une carapace peut avoir bien des avantages. »

L'enfant lui fit un sourire rayonnant, avant de lui demander avec curiosité. « Dites, comment ça se fait que vous ressembliez à un rat alors que vos fils ressemblent à des tortues ? »

Splinter eut un sourire nostalgique et commença à lui raconter. « Tout cela remonte à il y a bien longtemps maintenant. À l'époque, je n'étais qu'un rat comme tous les autres, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse attraper par une jeune humaine du nom de Ten-Shen. Elle fut comme une mère pour moi et s'occupa de moi avec tendresse. Malheureusement, elle fut assassinée. L'homme qui l'avait aimée devient mon nouveau maître et agit comme un père pour moi. Il m'emmena avec lui, quand il partit du Japon et alla s'installer en Amérique. Mais le malheur voulut que lui aussi soit tué par un homme qui le voyait comme une menace. Après la perte de ma famille, je me suis débrouillé seul jusqu'à ce fameux jour où j'assistai à un accident. Un jeune garçon, qui avait dans un bocal quatre petits bébés tortues, le perdit dans l'accident et les malheureux bébés se sont retrouvés dans les égouts. Quand je suis venu à leur secours, ils baignés tous dans un étrange liquide verdâtre et j'en fus imprégné moi aussi, en les rassemblant dans une boite à café et en les emmenant chez moi. Le lendemain, je fus surpris en me faisant réveiller par les tortues qui avaient doublé de taille durant la nuit, et ma surprise fut encore plus grande en me rendant compte que moi aussi, j'avais changé. Le liquide étrange nous avait fait muter. Les petites tortues grandirent et se mirent à parler, devenant, de plus, en plus intelligente ainsi que moi-même. Je compris que pour leur bien, je devais les élevés et leur apprendre tout ce que j'avais appris de mon maître Yoshi pour leur permettre de survivre… »

L'enfant écarquilla des yeux au nom et demanda. « Yoshi ? Comme moi ? »

Splinter hocha de la tête. « Mon maître s'appelait Hamato Yoshi. Mon fils, Donatello, m'a dit t'avoir donné ce nom pour que tu puisses avoir quelque chose à toi. »

L'enfant tourna son regard vers la tortue en question qui rougissait en hochant la tête. « Je t'avais aussi donné une peluche… »

Yoshi eu les yeux qui s'écarquillent avant de baisser la tête. « Je l'ai perdu dans les flammes… »

Donatello se leva et partit dans son laboratoire en faisant signe à son fils de le suivre.

Une fois dans la pièce, l'enfant resta immobile, ses yeux sautant d'une invention à une autre, avec joie de voir toutes les superbes créations de Donatello. « C'est magnifique ! »

Yoshi approcha et les étudia avec une passion dans le regard qui mit mal à l'aise la tortue vert olive, avant qu'elle n'efface sa gorge pour attirer son attention. Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un cri en voyant la peluche élimée entre les mains de Donatello.

« Léon ! » S'écria Yoshi, en se précipitant sur la peluche pour la prendre dans ses bras, il caressa et embrassa son trésor de bonheur avant de rougir en se rendant compte de son comportement. « Désolé… »

Donatello secoua la tête. « Pas de problème, j'en aurai fait de même à ton âge… Mais comment connais-tu le nom que je lui avais donné ? »

Yoshi lui répondit. « C'était écrit sur son étiquette. Elle était à toi avant ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête en souriant. « Léon était mon meilleur ami, celui qui me donner la force de m'exprimer, quand j'avais trop peur de parler devant mes frères. J'espère qu'il t'a apporté autant de soutien que pour moi. »

Yoshi enfouit son visage dans le corps élimé en hochant la tête. « C'est mon seul ami. »

Donatello lui fit un sourire timide, pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. La tortue vert olive se sentit mal à l'aise, après ce moment de partager et ne savait pas quoi dire ensuite.

Yoshi demanda avec hésitation. « Euh… Donatello ? »

« Oui, Yoshi ? »

L'enfant rougit en continuant. « Est-ce que… je peux vous appelez papa ? »

La tortue le regarda avec étonnement. Yoshi eu l'air mal à l'aise et Donatello réalisa qu'il le regardait fixement sans rien dire. « Tu… es sûr ? Je veux dire que techniquement, je suis une tortue et pas vraiment humain… je ne suis pas vraiment le meilleur choix… »

Yoshi lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux. « Vous avez veillé sur moi depuis toujours, vous avez traversé les flammes pour me chercher, vous m'avez retrouvé alors que je pensais que rester seul dans le froid était mon destin… vous m'avez permis de vivre avec vous comme un membre de votre famille alors que personne ne voulait de moi. Tu es mon père plus que quiconque au monde. »

Donatello se rendit compte que Yoshi le tutoyer et le regarder avec crainte mais détermination. Le mutant se mordit la lèvre, avant de simplement incliner la tête pour accepter la décision de son fils. Il mit un genou à terre pour être à son niveau et lui fit un sourire tremblotant à cause de l'émotion. « Je suis honoré que tu me choisisses pour être ton père. Je jure sur ma vie de toujours prendre soin de toi et d'être là pour toi… mon fils. »

Yoshi se jeta à son cou et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule en sanglotant de bonheur. « Papa… »

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici un petit aparté, pour l'histoire que raconte Splinter sur l'origine de leur mutation, celle de la dimension 2003. <strong>

**J'ai décidé que Splinter a conté à ses fils l'histoire de sa première famille, sans entrer dans le détail aux sujets de leur mort. Pour préserver ses fils de tout sentiment de haine et les protéger de sa propre tristesse. Mais surtout, pour qu'ils aient un sentiment d'appartenance au clan Hamato et forme une famille avec un passé commun. **

**Donc, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Schredder, les tortues ont toujours crues que le maître de leur maître, Hamato Yoshi, était mort soit de vieillesse, soit dans un accident. Le choc fut donc encore plus rude pour eux, quand leur père leur raconta l'assassinat de son maître bien-aimé.**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience ! N'hésiter pas ! Même si vous ne parlez pas français je vous répondrai en anglais. Avec des fautes d'orthographe, c'est pour ça que je ne publie pas en anglais, parce que je passerai plus de temps à corriger qu'à écrire. Mais un jour je publie tout en anglais ! Promis !**

**Biz ! Missbille**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : **

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire et le personnage de Yoshi plaît à tout le monde.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui avance dans l'intrigue. Mais une question persiste, quel est le secret de Donatello ? Arkady semble en bonne voie pour la solution, j'ai hâte de voir si la suite va confirmer ses soupçons ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci de suivre cette histoire !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Donatello sortit de son laboratoire en portant son enfant contre lui, la tête chevelue toujours enfouie dans son épaule et les bras accrochés à son cou. Les doux cheveux noirs lui chatouiller la joue, alors que Donatello se laissa distraire par la chaleur et le confort que lui donner le corps de son fils entre ses bras. Un bruit de déclencheur le sortit de sa torpeur. Il vit alors Splinter qui venait de les prendre en photo.<p>

« Papa ! » S'écria outrager la jeune tortue vert olive alors que son père de rat lui fit un grand sourire satisfait en préparant son appareil pour prendre un autre cliché en demandant, faussement scandalisé.

« Donatello ? Vas-tu empêcher un grand-père de photographier l'adorable tableau de mon fils s'occupant de mon petit-fils ? Et puis, je dois dire que la paternité te réussit plus bien mon enfant. » Conclut-il en souriant avec fierté.

Donatello baissa la tête en sentant ses joues s'enflammer de gêne, Yoshi se redressa et fixa son père avant de l'interroger. « Papa est-ce que ça va ? »

La tortue rougit encore plus avant de hocher timidement la tête. Yoshi lui fit un magnifique sourire qui dévoila un peu l'écart entre ses dents de devant pour l'encourager. « Je peux te confier Léon si tu veux… » Lui chuchota-t-il dans la fente de l'oreille.

Donatello se détendit un peu et serra son fils dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête avant de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire un sourire. « Je te remercie Yoshi, ça ira. »

Il laissa l'enfant descendre et ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir dans le salon en se tenant par la main sous l'œil attendri de Splinter qui prit une nouvelle photo.

* * *

><p>Yoshi s'adapta très vite à sa famille, tout le monde participa à son éducation et ses centres d'intérêt. L'enfant fut initié à la voie du Bushido et du Ninjutsu comme son père et ses oncles avant lui. Il montra une prédisposition naturelle pour cet art, à la plus grande fierté de son grand-père.<p>

Léonardo apprit à son neveu, l'art de la méditation et de la stratégie. Dévoilant au professeur, un élève doué et attentif.

Raphaël, à la plus grande surprise de tous, apprit à Yoshi comment se battre tout en tempérant son caractère qui se révéla aussi explosif que celui de son oncle quand il était poussé à bout.

Michelangelo lui se fit un devoir d'apprendre à son neveu préféré, tout de l'univers des comics et des super-héros, révélant ainsi un étudiant tout aussi passionné que son oncle.

Donatello, lui n'en revenait pas de l'intelligence de son fils qui était pétillante et en quête perpétuelle de savoir et de connaissance. Le jeune père fut inquiet de ne pas pouvoir apporter toutes les réponses à son enfant. Mais après une discussion avec Splinter, qui lui assura qu'il trouverait un moyen comme lui-même avait pu le faire pour une certaine tortue. Donatello se sentit un peu mieux et fut plus à même de contenir l'enthousiaste de son fils et de le canaliser en lui rappelant qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de patience pour rester l'esprit clair et concentrer.

Le temps passa, renforçant l'illusion que Yoshi avait toujours été parmi eux. Sa carapace finie de pousser complétement et pour plus de faciliter, dû faite que porter des hauts le limiter dans ses mouvements, ne porta plus que des pantalons.

* * *

><p>Un jour, April qui avait apporté des courses pour dépanner ses amis, les invita chez elle pour les changer un peu du repaire. Tout le monde accepta immédiatement, sauf Donatello qui devait terminer une expérience avant d'aller à la décharge pour récupérer de la fourniture. « Raph ? Tu pourras venir avec moi ? Il y aura pas mal de matériaux lourds, on ira plus vite à deux… » Demanda-t-il.<p>

La tortue au masque rouge hocha de la tête distraitement.

Plus tard quand ce fut l'heure, tout le monde était parti hors du repaire, laissant un Donatello furieux contre son crétin de frère qui l'avait oublié !

Casey surgit de l'ascenseur en criant. « Hé ! Raph ! Ramène ta carapace ! On va dégommer des Dragons pourpres ! »

Donatello qui était dans le canapé à ce moment-là, lui répondit d'un ton cinglant. « Tu t'es fait larguer mon vieux ! Il est chez April avec les autres… Ce crétin ! »

Surprit par le ton grincheux de la tortue étant la plus calme, Casey lui demanda. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Donatello soupira, avant de lui répondre avec un regard triste. « Cet idiot a oublié qu'il devait venir m'aider à la décharge et maintenant, je suis bien embêté pour récupérer ce que je voulais… »

Casey haussa des épaules et proposa. « Si tu veux, je peux prendre sa place. »

Donatello le jugea du regard avant de dire. « Tu devras surveiller les alentours en même temps. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

Casey carra les épaules en frimant. « Je pense que j'ai déjà fait mes preuves ! »

Donatello roula des yeux, mais accepta, plus vite, il terminerait, plus vite, il retrouvera sa famille pour dire deux mots au crétin.

Une fois arrivée à la décharge, Casey resta auprès de Donatello qui se mit à chercher en lui parlant tout autant qu'à lui-même, sur ce qu'il comptait faire de tel ou tel trouvaille. Casey au début écouta par politesse puis finit par s'ennuyer et alla faire un tour pour vérifier si tout était en ordre. Quand il revient, Donny-boy avait continué son monologue tout seul et parler de chose dont le jeune homme ne comprenait même pas le sens. Aussi décida-t-il de refaire un tour et encore un autre. Rallongeant la durée de son trajet en se demandant combien de temps, il faudrait à la tortue pour finir son shopping, en se disant que Donatello rivaliser avec April pour faire ses courses tout en blablas temps pendant des heures.

Des cris de bagarre, alors qu'il longeait la clôture Est, procura l'excuse à l'adepte de l'auto-défense pour sortir de la décharge et s'occuper de quelques voyous pour tuer son ennui. Quand il revient plus tard, satisfait de sa lutte, Donatello était introuvable.

* * *

><p>La tortue vert olive masqué de violet était en train de déterrer un ordinateur, qu'il soupçonnait contenir un disque dur en parfait état de marche pour remplacer celui qu'il avait grillé. Il extirpa des entrailles de la machine ce qu'il convoitait pour crier à Casey. « Je crois que j'ai tout, on va pouvoir rentrer et aller rejoindre les autres chez April ! … Casey ? »<p>

Le silence lui répondit, Donatello sentit une boule d'angoisse se serrer dans sa gorge, alors qu'il appela encore. « Casey ?! »

Il remonta son sac de sport sur son épaule et avança malgré la terreur qui faisait battre son cœur trop vite. Il cria. « Casey ! »

Donatello essaya de calmer ses nerfs en se récitant le tableau de matière périodique, il en était à la seconde ligne quatrième colonne quand il dut se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien seul. Son esprit s'en raya alors que la panique bloquée toute pensée rationnelle et que seule une voix retentie dans sa tête. **_Tu es seul ! Comme cette fois-là ! _**

Donatello après être resté immobile un moment essaya de se ressaisir, il rationalisa à haute voix pour se calmer en continuant de chercher Casey. « Il ne doit pas être très loin… Il doit être tout prêt… Casey ?! »

Son esprit embraya à toute vitesse sur différentes théories qui expliqueraient la soudaine disparition de son ami humain. « _Il est peut-être au petit coin… Il doit être perdu dans un coin éloigné et ne doit pas m'entendre… Il est peut-être sorti hors de la décharge pour une raison ou une autre et va revenir… Il est peut-être coincé sous une pile de détritus qui l'a assommé… Il s'est peut-être fait tué par __**lui **__?_ »

Donatello sursauta quand son esprit établit cette hypothèse et essaya de la réfuter. « _Non ! C'est impossible… Il n'est jamais revenu, je l'ai tué_… »

**_Il n'est peut-être pas revenu avant parce qu'il attendait que les conditions soit semblable à celle de ce fameux jour. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, tu es seul à la casse, et pour couronner le tout ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la date anniversaire de votre rencontre._** Jubila, la voix dans sa tête.

Donatello sentit son corps se glacer sous l'effet de la peur et bégaya. « No-on…non… Ce n'est pas… »

Il compta et recompta plusieurs fois dans sa tête et ne put que constater que la voix avait raison. Ce que cette dernière s'empressa de souligner. **_10 ans ! Tu te rends compte ! Ça se fête ! Tu crois qu'il va être content de te voir_** **?**

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui. Paniquer, il appela. « Casey ? »

Personne ne répondit alors que les pas, eux se firent de plus en plus proche. Donatello recula et se mit à courir dans l'autre sens alors que les bruits de pas le poursuivirent.

La panique envahit complètement la tortue qui courut plus vite alors qu'elle se faisait encercler de toutes parts par le bruit assourdissant des pas. Le jeune mutant glissa sur une flaque de mélange d'huiles et de graisse. Dans sa chute, Donatello se coupa le long du bras droit sur quelque chose d'émoussée. Le choc de la douleur, le fit rester immobile au sol, alors que l'écho des pas indiqués qu'il allait bientôt se faire rattraper.

Apeurer, Donatello chercha désespérément du regard une cachette, avant d'apercevoir dans les ombres un trou dans le mur d'ordure en face de lui. Personne ne le trouvera dissimuler là-dedans. Une fois qu'il put s'y trainer, il se roula en boule sur son côté, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, alors qu'une peur vieille de plusieurs années reprenaient vie.

Il était seul et abandonné de tous, comme la première fois qu'elle prit corps.

**à suivre...**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience pour voir si vous avez découvert le petit secret de Donatello !**

**Missbille**


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Re-bonjour ! Ma correction est allée très vite, tant j'avais hâte de rajouter ce chapitre ! Et on a presque un gagnant pour la découverte du secret de Donatello avec Arkady. Il faut dire que ... non finalement je ne dit rien sinon je détruit toute l'intrigue. Je garde ce commentaire pour plus tard quand on aura le fini mot de tout ça ;)

Bonne lecture ! Et merci encore de me suivre !

Rappel : je ne possède pas TMNT!

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>Après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs minutes, Casey paniqua de ne trouver aucune trace de la tortue. Il appela sur le téléphone carapace, les frères de Donatello à l'aide. Il continua ses recherches en attendant leur arrivé, en sentant sa panique atteindre des sommets de haut niveau.<p>

Le jeune homme hurla le nom de Donatello de long en large des allées avant de se faire bâillonner par une main. Des yeux dorés le foudroyer alors qu'il entendit une voix rauque lui murmuré. « Tu ne peux pas te taire ! On est des ninjas, je te rappelle ! »

Casey le repoussa en grognant. « Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui cherches Don depuis des heures ! »

Léonardo lui demanda. « Tu aurais dû nous avertir bien avant ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi tu es venu à la décharge avec lui ? »

Casey expliqua. « Quand je suis venu au repaire, il était en train de bouder dans le divan parce que Raph l'avait lâché. Donc, je me suis proposé en remplaçant et on s'est pointé ici. Je faisais la ronde quand j'ai entendu une bagarre. J'ai réglé le problème et quand je suis revenu. Plus de Donny-boy ! Voilà vous savez tout ! Et maintenant, on peut faire en sorte de le retrouver ?! »

Le jeune homme s'en voulait énormément d'avoir perdu Donatello, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était le retrouver rapidement.

Raphaël n'avait pas dit un mot contre son ami, car intérieurement, il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir oublié son frère. Rien que de penser au visage triste de ce dernier, lui faisait aussi mal que s'il s'était frappé lui-même, aussi chercha-t-il avec une rageuse détermination tous indices ou traces de passage.

Michelangelo poussa un cri et tout le monde le rejoint, pour retrouver la plus jeune tortue, le visage blême, pointant du doigt des traces de sang toutes fraiches et le sac de sport de son frère disparu.

Les tortues cherchèrent d'autres traces de sang et purent remonter la courte piste éparse de sang, qui se terminer dans un coin d'ombre au pied d'une pile de ferrailles.

Léonardo s'accroupit devant pour chercher des traces et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une cavité dissimulée dans les ombres. En observant mieux, il s'aperçut que le sol était couvert de sang. « Il y a du sang ici… »

Il se redressa pour se retourner vers les autres et se figea en fixant Michelangelo avec un regard incrédule. La jeune tortue se raidit brusquement en sentant qu'on l'attrapa par-derrière et réagit immédiatement pour se dégager de l'étreinte avant d'arrêter sa réplique en reconnaissant les bras qui lui tenaient les épaules.

« Donny… » Hocha-t-il de surprise.

Il reconnut la sensation d'un visage enfouie dans le pli de son cou, alors que quelque chose d'humide coulait sur son épaule et que les bras vert olive tremblaient en essayant d'affermir leur prise sur ses épaules. Avec difficulté, Mikey se retourna pour avoir Donatello en face de lui et pouvoir lui câliné la tête pour l'apaiser. Son frère sanglota en tremblant contre son épaule, s'accrochant à lui comme un enfant terrifié.

Léonardo et Raphaël angoissés par le comportement de leur frère essayèrent de le rassurer. « Donny, tu es en sécurité… »

« On est là… tout va bien… »

Donatello se laissa câliner, alors que ses frères l'examinèrent pour comprendre la raison de son état.

À part, une profonde entaille le long du bras droit et des égratignures sur le corps, il n'avait rien de grave qui expliquer son comportement actuel. Leur frère resta dans un état de stupeur et de choc qui ne sembla passer, malgré qu'il soit auprès d'eux.

Michelangelo continua de cajoler son frère en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, quand il entendit la voix chevrotante de ce dernier murmurer. « … Je l'ai tué… Il ne peut plus rien faire… Il est mort… »

Inquiet des paroles de Donatello, il essaya de le faire parler. « De quoi parles-tu Donny ? Il n'y a personne ici. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Donatello secoua la tête vigoureusement et s'écria, la voix emplie de frayeur. « Il est mort ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai tué ! Il est revenu se venger ! Ça fait 10 ans aujourd'hui que je l'ai tué ! »

Ses frères essayèrent de le rassurer, mais cela ne provoqua que l'énervement du mutant qui se mit à leur crier dessus. « Il est mort ! Je l'ai tué ! »

Raphaël ceintura Donatello, pour l'immobiliser, en attendant qu'il se calme. Mais au contraire, son frère hurla, gesticula et tenta de le faire chuter avec un croche-pied pour se libérer de son emprise. La tortue vert émeraude grogna dans un souffle d'effort. « Ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Don calme-toi ! »

Donatello se débattit tant qu'il fallut que Léonardo et Michelangelo le ceinture eux aussi et le maintiennent jusqu'à ce que leur frère finisse par se fatiguer. Quand il finit par capituler, le jeune mutant était livide, essoufflé, en sueur et tremblant à cause de l'effort, inutilement fournit, pour se libérer. Raphaël le relâcha lentement en s'assurant de le garder sous la main pour si jamais son frère tentait de s'enfuir. Donatello s'écroula brusquement dans ses bras, vaincu par la fatigue et la perte de sang.

* * *

><p>Yoshi était fatigué de rester devant la télévision, il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant et il avait très envie de rentrer à la maison voir son père. La soirée passée chez April sans Donatello avait été très ennuyeuse pour lui. Ses oncles et son grand-père avaient essayé de l'occuper pour qu'il n'y pense pas, mais cela fut peine perdu. Le faite, d'avoir un papa avait éveillé une peur de le perdre, semblable à celle d'un enfant découvrant que ses parents peuvent mourir. Yoshi regarda Splinter assis à côté de lui dans le canapé vide de la présence ses oncles et lui demanda. « On peut rentrer à la maison ? Ils sont déjà rentrés à la maison les autres… »<p>

Splinter lui répondit en souriant doucement. « Ils sont en route pour la maison en faisant des exercices en ville. Cela prend du temps, et nous avons dit à Léonardo, que nous attendions son coup de téléphone pour rentrer par le tunnel jusqu'au repaire. »

L'enfant poussa un soupir de désespoir. « Mais papa est déjà là-bas à nous attendre ! Il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir. »

Splinter caressa la tête de son petit-fils en lui confiant. « Ton père a sans doute eu beaucoup à faire, quand il est concentré sur un de ses projets, il a tendance à oublier tout ce qui est autour de lui… »

Yoshi hocha de la tête en comprenant le phénomène en ajoutant. « En plus, il devait récupérer des pièces à la décharge. Il doit être occupé à les réparer maintenant… »

Splinter hocha de la tête en dissimulant sa gêne devant le sujet de la décharge. Quand Raphaël avait reçu l'appel au secours de Casey. Ils avaient réalisé avec effroi que Donatello était allé là-bas sans ses frères, et maintenant, il était porté disparu. Le cauchemar de ce fameux jour, refit surface dans l'esprit du vieux rat qui repoussa de côté ses mauvais souvenirs pour se concentrer sur l'enfant qui ne savait rien de la disparition de son père.

Splinter entendit alors son téléphone carapace sonner et répondit. « Allô ? »

« Maître Splinter, c'est Léonardo. On a retrouvé Donny, on rentre au repaire. Mais il est dans un triste état, je ne sais pas comment il sera à son réveil. »

« D'accord, mon fils. On se retrouve au repaire. »

Léonardo raccrocha alors que Splinter regarda son petit-fils qui tressauter de joie. « On rentre ?! »

Le vieux mutant hocha la tête. « On rentre. Par contre, je pense que l'on va devoir marcher lentement pour ma jambe qui me lance… »

Yoshi hocha de la tête, trop heureux de retourner au repaire pour protester du temps à marcher pour rentrer, du moment qu'ils se mettaient en route après avoir dire au revoir à April.

* * *

><p>Léonardo s'était occupé des blessures de Donatello, qui avait eu le temps de développer un début de fièvre le temps qu'ils le ramènent au repaire.<p>

Quand Yoshi et Maître Splinter furent revenus. Ils trouvèrent Donatello, couvert d'égratignures et de bandages, dormant dans un lit de camp à l'infirmerie. L'enfant en fut terriblement bouleversé et fit une crise de panique en se rendant compte que son père était malade.

Léonardo essaya de le rassurer et lui expliqua que Donatello s'était coupé sur quelque chose de sale ce qui avait provoqué la fièvre. Mais avec les antibiotiques qu'il avait reçus, celle-ci aller disparaitre d'ici demain.

Yoshi refusa de laisser son père seul, malgré les arguments de sa famille et se blottit dans la couverture contre Donatello pour dormir avec lui.

Splinter médita après avoir entendu tout ce qui c'était passé à la décharge, les paroles rapportées par ses fils sur les délires de meurtre et de revenant de Donatello étaient inquiétantes. Mais il s'efforça de se détacher de ses sentiments pour trouver la voie de la sagesse dans ses prochaines actions.

Donatello avait vécu quelque chose à la décharge, il y a 10 ans.

Et ce souvenir l'avait attaqué aujourd'hui alors qu'il se trouvait seul.

Le mettant en danger.

Il était temps que toute la vérité soit dite, pour arrêter la tragédie avant que la situation devienne catastrophique.

**à suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suppose que le suspense est au plus haut et que vous avez hâte de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bonne lecture.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>Yoshi, en dormant, s'était agrippé au plastron de Donatello qui dans son sommeil s'était déplacé pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, lui offrant chaleur et protection.<p>

Léonardo qui veillait sur eux, sourit à la scène mignonne de son frère protégeant son enfant dans son sommeil. Il dut s'endormir à un moment, car il fut réveillé en sursaut par une présence. Il se retrouva à fixer Donatello qui se réveilla désorienter. L'aîné des frères, lui laissa le temps de se retrouver et de découvrir sa présence, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Quand Donatello le regarda avec des yeux flous, ce dernier comprit qu'il n'était pas totalement réveillé et ne devait pas encore se rappeler sa soirée.

Yoshi poussa un petit gémissement et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller. Quand il vit que son père l'était lui aussi, il se releva et se jeta à son cou en s'écriant de bonheur. « Papa ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu te sens bien ! Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Devant la flopée de question, le jeune génie eu du mal à se concentrer et essaya de rassurer son fils du mieux possible. « Je me sens juste fatigué, mais je me sens bien. »

Donatello chercha à se relever pour sortir du lit, Léonardo l'aida ainsi que Yoshi. Une fois debout, la tortue portant le violet ne se sentit pas solide sur ses jambes et dut s'appuyer sur Léo pour pouvoir aller au salon.

Ses autres frères et Splinter eurent une expression de soulagement intense en le voyant, qui provoqua une grande confusion à Donatello qui avait encore l'esprit empli de coton.

Splinter fit du thé, alors que son fils encore perturbé, essaya de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Michelangelo demanda au son frère vert olive en souriant. « Alors comment va mon grand frère préféré ? »

Donatello haussa des épaules. « Je crois que ça va… Mais je ne me rappelle pas de ma soirée… »

Splinter servit une tasse de thé à son enfant et le rassura. « Ne t'inquiet pas de cela Donatello. Pour l'instant, repose-toi, nous en discuterons dans quelques instants. »

La tortue le regarda avec inquiétude, mais voyant le regard doux et rassurant de son père, laissa son esprit au repos comme lui avait conseillé Splinter.

Yoshi, ne voulant pas perturbé son père, se contenta de rester contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et de ses caresses.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son thé, Splinter demanda à Donatello de venir dans le dojo.

La tortue fut surprise en constatant que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, sauf une zone où brûler des bougies. Il vit son père assit à côté de l'une d'elles, lui faisant signe de venir. Une fois assit en face de Splinter, ce dernier lui ordonna. « Ferme, les yeux et laisse-toi guider par ma voix. »

Donatello obéit à la voix de son Sensei et ferma les yeux.

« Maintenant laisse ton esprit s'ouvrit comme pour entrer en méditation. »

Splinter attendit patiemment que l'esprit de son fils se délie complétement. Pour permettre ce qu'il prévoie de faire, Donatello ne devait pas être capable de lui résister. Il sentit que l'esprit de son fils avait atteint le stade qu'il désirait et se concentra pour manœuvrer avec efficacité et précision pour la sécurité de son enfant. Il l'avait plongé dans une transe hypnotique, permettant de manipuler l'esprit et de ramener des souvenirs enfouis.

« Donatello entendu ma voix ? »

« Oui Sensei… »

Splinter recentra encore son esprit et se lança. « Hier, quel jour étions-nous ? »

« Mardi… »

« Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as fait ce jour-là ? »

Le visage paisible de Donatello énuméra tranquillement ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à soir où il fronça des sourcils. « Je me suis occupé de Yoshi pour ses leçons, ensuite j'ai fait quelques réglages dans le repaire… Après je… Je… suis assis dans le canapé… Le repaire est vide… Raph est un crétin, il m'a oublié. »

Donatello fronça plus fort des sourcils avant de s'apaiser et continua son récit. « Casey aussi a était oublié, il m'aide à la place de Raph pour ramener les pièces dont j'ai besoin. »

La tortue se raidit brusquement en haletant. « Il a disparu… Casey n'est plus là… Je le cherche, mais il est introuvable… Lui aussi m'a abandonné comme mes frères… Il y a 10 ans… » Donatello se cabra brusquement en ahanant comme s'il courait. « Il… C'est impossible… C'est comme il y a 10 ans… Ça ne peut pas recommencer ! Il est mort ! »

Splinter l'apaisa afin de pouvoir le guider vers d'autre souvenir. « Calme-toi Donatello… Tu es en sécurité… Maintenant, remonte 10 ans en arrière… Explique-moi qui est mort. »

Donatello poussa un soupir, mais ses muscles restèrent raides et tendus quand il commença à parler.

***~ Flashback~**

Le jeune mutant adolescent était seul depuis un moment, surexcité par toutes les trouvailles qu'il avait pu faire depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses frères sur le dos. Il regarda sa montre en se disant, qu'il resterait bien encore un quart d'heure pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose d'intéressant quand il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Son instinct, aiguisé par des années de pratique, lui dicta de se cacher et de s'enfuir. Ce qu'il entreprit immédiatement, mais étant à l'autre bout de la décharge, la plaque d'égout la plus proche était à des kilomètres ! En plus du sac empli de ses trouvailles, qu'il refusait d'abandonner, cela prit plus de temps pour le repli.

En râlant intérieurement contre ses frères impatients qui l'avaient laissé en arrière, Donatello traîna le sac lourd derrière lui en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Le sentiment de danger revint quand il fut à la moitié du chemin, l'adolescent resta cacher dans les ombres jusqu'à ce que la présence silencieuse, qui semblait être sur ses traces, s'en aille.

La peur qui avait bloqué sa gorge reflua, alors que la tortue maudit encore une fois l'égoïsme de ses frères et sa stupidité de ne pas avoir tout lâcher pour rentrer avec eux. Respirant lentement pour se calmer, Donatello se redressa de sa cachette et s'avança lentement pour continuer son chemin.

Soudain, une douleur explosa derrière sa tête et se fut le noir.

Il se rappela la sensation de désorientation qui avait suivi son réveil, toute de suite suivit par le pire de tous ses souvenirs. Il hurla en le revoyant.

***~ Fin du Flashback~**

Splinter essaya de calmer son fils encore en transe, mais celui-ci se débattit contre lui et la vision qui l'assaillirent.

Les autres tortues qui étaient en retrait dans l'ombre du dojo intervinrent pour l'aider à immobiliser Donatello au sol, alors que ce dernier hurla et se débattit contre eux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une fois clouée sur le tatami, la tortue se mit à sangloter. « Je vous en prie… Je vous en supplie… Arrêter… »

Splinter s'agenouilla auprès de la tête de son fils et lui caressa le front en lui demandant. « Raconte-moi ce qui se passe Donatello… Tu es en sécurité ici. Tes frères sont auprès de toi… Tu ne risques rien… Raconte-moi ce que tu vois… »

La tortue avala un sanglot et secoua la tête en suppliant. « Je ne peux pas… Vous allez me haïr… »

Splinter lui pressa l'épaule en le rassurant. « Jamais. Tu entends, jamais, je ne te haïrai. »

Donatello sanglota alors que le silence s'installa avant qu'il ne dise. « Vous allez me détester… J'ai trahi tout ce que vous nous avez enseigné… Je vous ai trahi… J'ai tué… »

**à suivre...**

**Vous pouvez crier. Maintenant on retrouve son calme et on sourit. Le prochain chapitre, un gros bébé, va répondre à toute vos questions ! Content ?**

**Moi j'appréhende car c'est un passage difficile, surtout pour Donnie. **

**J'attend vos commentaires là-dessus avec impatience !**

**Missbille**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le moment tant attendu, oh punaise. Je vous laisse lire. Je vous attend plus loin.

Bonne lecture et merci encore de votre attention !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Splinter caressa le front de son fils en transe pour le rassurer. « Je vous ai enseigné comment vous battre pour survivre… Si je vous ai enseigné qu'il ne faut pas tuer. C'est pour éviter que vous tombiez dans une voie malsaine. Si tu as dû tuer pour te défendre, jamais je ne te le reprocherai, car ta vie m'est précieuse mon enfant et je suis sûr que tu l'as fait, car tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Raconte-moi que je puisse en juger. »<p>

Donatello haleta alors qu'il s'efforçait de lutter contre ses propres résistances mentales qu'il avait développées depuis des années pour s'empêcher de parler. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de ses peurs et le regarda.

Dans sa transe astrale, il était allongé sur la carapace. Ses bras étaient maintenus de force par une main forte au-dessus de sa tête. Donatello trembla, mais força son regard à remonter encore plus haut, vers le visage tant haït. L'homme est sans doute âgé d'une trentaine d'années peut-être plus, il est si sale que c'est difficile à dire, son odeur est répugnante pour Donatello qui manque suffoquer tant elle prend la gorge. Une main calleuse caresse sa cuisse avec insistance, alors que la tortue réalisée soudainement qu'elle avait mal et que cette douleur s'intensifier avec les grognements bestiaux que l'homme pousser. L'humain se cabra soudainement contre Donatello, le faisant crier de douleur. L'homme s'écroula sur lui en ahanant et en poussant des gémissements alors que la tortue vert olive, complétement paniquée, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer.

Splinter et ses fils restèrent pétrifiés, à regarder Donatello immobile au sol, les yeux clos, plonger entre la solitude du monde astral et l'horreur qu'il affrontait à nouveau seul dans ses souvenirs. « Quand je suis revenu à moi, cet homme était sur moi… Il me faisait mal… J'ai… J'ai essayé de me dégager… De le repousser… Il m'a frappé… »

Donatello avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, l'humain l'avait cogné si fort qu'il avait été à moitié-conscient un moment. Et quand il fut à nouveau conscient, il avait les mains attachées avec sa propre ceinture alors que l'homme l'avait mis à quatre pattes. La douleur l'avait fait vomir, alors que la torture continua. « Une gentille petite tortue ça… Ho mais oui… Tu es une gentille fille… Très gentille… Tu aimes ce que je te fais… Tu es une bonne petite… Toutes les filles aiment ça, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu le dises… »

L'homme s'était mis à parler ainsi, dès que Donatello l'avait supplié d'arrêter, couvrant toutes tentatives de prière par ces paroles immondes. Cela dura longtemps, trop longtemps pour le malheureux enfant qui avait supplié, espéré, prié sa famille de le sauver. Il y avait cru plusieurs fois, en pensant entendre des bruits.

Mais personne ne vient.

Donatello aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, vraiment n'importe quoi, même sourire à son tortionnaire. Aussi, il ne résista plus et dit à l'humain ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais l'homme avait continué, l'écrasant convulsivement de son corps jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête enfin.

L'humain se releva en remonta son pantalon sur ses reins alors que Donatello regarda le ciel nocturne sombre et sans étoile, les yeux emplis de larmes. C'était la dernière chose qu'il se rappela, avant de s'évanouir.

Quand il les rouvrit, Donatello ne vit que le noir autour de lui. Il sentit un mouvement et des mains furent sur lui de nouveau.

« Je vais te garder pour toujours… Une jolie tortue comme ça on la garde pour toujours… Surtout quand c'est une aussi jolie petite fille que toi. » Murmura, la voix traînante et rauque de l'homme contre sa tempe, alors que ces mains écartèrent ses jambes et que quelque chose se glissa entre ses fesses.

Le cauchemar reprit encore.

L'homme l'avait plaqué poitrine au sol quand il le souleva brusquement, rendant la douleur intolérable. C'est là qu'apparut un visage pâle et flou. Son regard attira toute l'attention de la tortue maltraitée qui se sentit aspirer par ses yeux noirs, sa chaleur, sa douceur et se perdit en elle pour tout oublier.

Donatello ne pensa plus à rien quand il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang et sentit son corps trembler comme après avoir accompli un effort intense. Il avait le souffle court et sa vision trouble ne lui permit pas de comprendre où il était. Quelqu'un lui prit les mains avec tendresse et l'aida à se relever. Une voix lui murmura. « Tout va bien, il est mort. On va brûler cet endroit infernal, tout va disparaître. On est libre, tu m'as sauvé Donatello. Tu vas retrouver ta famille. »

Quand il entendit cela, l'image de son père et de ses frères lui apparut si nettement dans sa tête, qu'il pleura. Il voulait tant avoir sa famille auprès de lui qu'il en sanglota. « Je veux rentrer à la maison… Je veux rentrer à la maison…. »

La personne à ses côtés le cajola, et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une bouche d'égout que reconnut Donatello. C'était celle de la décharge ! Il était sur le chemin de retour !

Il s'assit à côté de la plaque pour essayer de la soulever. Mais ils durent s'y mettre à deux, avec l'aide du Bo qui fit levier, afin de pouvoir la soulever tant elle était lourde pour lui. Il resta ensuite, assit au bord du tunnel dégagé en haletant pour retrouver des forces, alors que l'inconnu lui dit. « Je ne peux pas te suivre… Je dois tout détruire là-bas… Il ne restera aucune trace. Donatello. Rentre chez toi et oubli tout. Il n'existe plus… Donc ce qu'il a fait n'existe plus… »

Donatello ne savait plus qui était là, mais il aimait sa voix qui était douce et apaisante. Mais ce qu'elle disait était faux. Aussi, il lui dit. « L'homme meurt… Ses actions demeurent… C'est son testament. »

Il y eut un grand silence.

Donatello, intriguer, leva la tête vers la personne qui se baissa sur lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et restèrent en contact un bref instant avant de se rompre. Choqué, l'adolescent resta silencieux à cause du baiser volé, alors qu'on le poussa fermement dans la bouche d'égout. Une fois qu'il fut dedans, la voix murmura. « Il est le néant, et le néant ne fait rien. Il ne laisse rien derrière lui. Oubli tout et rentre chez toi. »

La plaque s'abattit dans un bruit métallique tel un gong, Donatello resta un moment accroché aux échelons de métal du tunnel avant d'être capable de bouger. Sur le trajet, il s'aperçut en s'essuyant distraitement le visage qu'il était couvert de sang. Soudainement pris de panique, de savoir qu'il portait encore les signes de son agression et de ce qu'il avait commis. Donatello se lava frénétiquement dans le caniveau, frottant chaque partie de son corps pour être sûr que tout avait disparu.

« _Ils ne doivent pas savoir ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir ! » _Donatello imagina les visages choqués et dégoûtés de ses frères s'ils savaient. « Tu es une tarlouze ! C'est pour ça que ça t'est arrivé ! »

Le visage et la voix de son père lui apparurent ensuite. « Tu me déçois pour la dernière fois, je te renie ! »

Donatello sanglota alors que les voix revenaient sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez propre pour tenter de rentrer chez lui. Le choc de l'agression et son bain dans l'eau glacée et polluée des égouts l'avaient vidé de toute énergie, seule la volonté de mettre un pied devant l'autre avec le soutien de son Bo jusqu'à la maison le fit tenir. « _Avance… Avance…_ » Se dit-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille au chaud dans son lit sans même se rappeler comment il avait fait pour y arriver.

Le bonheur d'être à la maison s'estompa quand il se rappela l'horreur de la veille. Donatello se retient de vomir en se redisant le mantra : « _Jamais ils ne doivent savoir ! Jamais ! Rien n'est arrivé ! »_

Sa détermination devait rester infaillible, forgée par les flammes de l'enfer vécu.

_« Rien n'est arrivé, ça n'existe pas, rien n'est arrivé… »_

Quand son père et ses frères lui demandèrent ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne répondit rien, ayant trop peur qu'un mensonge inventé dévoile tout.

Sa famille insista longuement durant les jours suivants, alors qu'il s'efforçait de les ignorer tout en luttant contre ses cauchemars et son corps malmener. Un matin, il n'avait pas été capable de se lever, il avait chaud, mal dans son corps et à ses articulations. Respiré était un calvaire.

Alors que son père s'ingénier à trouver un remède pour apaiser les maux de son fils malade. Ce fut ensuite l'apparition des vomissements et des diarrhées à répétitions. Donatello crut mourir d'une maladie sexuelle que lui avait refilée l'homme. Il faillit céder plusieurs fois à la tentation de parler, quand son père pleura et se désoler sur la maladie qui étiolait les forces de son jeune fils.

Après des mois de calvaires, les crises finirent par devenir moins violentes et s'apaisèrent. Mais la maladie avait pris son tribut sur le jeune corps de Donatello qui en ressortit très affaiblit et terriblement maigre. Mais au moins maintenant, il était capable de se déplacer et de faire des recherches sur la cause de sa maladie et savoir si c'était chronique. Les tests sanguins n'avaient rien révélé d'anormales, pas de maladies vénériennes, des bactéries vraiment résistantes aux antibiotiques et toxiques pour son organisme mutant fut tout ce qu'il trouva. Intriguer, il lança toute une batterie de tests pour comprendre l'origine de sa maladie, car les bactéries seules ne pouvaient être entièrement responsable de tous ses symptômes. Les tests dirent une chose impossible, il refit trois fois les tests et tous dirent la même chose.

* * *

><p>« Mon ADN porte des traces de petite mutation secondaire. Je… Je suis différent de mes frères mais je ne sais pas quelles sont les modifications… » Avait expliqué Donatello, toujours allongé au sol. Il avait raconté toute l'histoire jusqu'à présent, sans faire de pause. Brusquement, il se mit à gémir et secoua la tête en suppliant son père. « Je veux plus raconter… Je ne veux plus… Par pitié… »<p>

Splinter ne leva pas les yeux sur ses autres fils, il avait entendu les pleurs de Michelangelo que Léonardo avait essayé de calmer alors que Raphaël resta affreusement silencieux, signe que sa colère était au plus haut. Lui-même, ne devait qu'à sa détermination, de ne pas s'effondrer après avoir entendu toutes les horreurs qui étaient arrivées à son plus doux fils. Aussi, il força encore une fois son cœur à se durcir, pour ne pas céder à la supplique de son enfant. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. « Raconte-moi tout Donatello, si tu veux pouvoir être pardonné. »

Son enfant sanglota et continua son récit en pleurant.

« Je… J'ai reçu un appel sur mon téléphone carapace. »

Tout le monde fronça des sourcils, à l'époque de leurs 14 ans, Donatello n'avait qu'un prototype de leur téléphone carapace actuel. Il ne pouvait donc pas recevoir d'appel téléphonique. Mais le génie leur démontra le contraire.

« C'était la voix de l'inconnu, j'avais oublié à quel point elle était belle. Il m'a murmuré. « Retrouve-moi au dernier endroit où on s'est quitté. Donatello, c'est important. » Avant de pouvoir le questionner, la communication s'était coupée. J'ai dû me débrouiller pour convaincre Splinter de me laisser seul à la tanière et qu'il emmène mes frères avec lui. J'ai dû attendre des heures que la nuit tombe avant de tenter de sortir… »

* * *

><p>Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à parcourir la distance de la maison jusqu'au point de rendez-vous à cause de sa force sur le déclin. Une fois sur place, Donatello resta figé, la bouche entre ouverte à regarder la barre métallique de l'escalier menant à la surface, il ne pouvait pas. Il était terrifié à l'idée même de monter là-haut ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, à trembler de terreur quand un petit souffle le sortit de sa torpeur. Des années de formation lui permirent d'en repérer l'origine. L'inconnu était là. Adossé contre la paroi du tunnel à quelques mètres de lui en contre-bas. La crainte le fit rester immobile, à observer la silhouette. Celle-ci ne donna aucun signe de mouvement, mais la douce voix le fit sursauter quand elle s'adressa à lui. « Tu as l'air malade Donatello… »<p>

La tortue intimidée s'agrippa à son gros pull qui ne le quitter plus et murmura. « Oui… Je… Depuis… » Il avala difficilement la bile qui remonter dans sa gorge. Alors que l'inconnu sembla hocher de la tête et dit. « Je connais ça… »

Donatello osa s'approcher et put enfin distinguer les traits du visage de l'inconnue.

C'était une fille, une adolescente sans doute à peine plus âgé que lui. Elle avait des cheveux brun clair coupés si court que l'on pouvait la prendre pour un garçon. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui et était enveloppée dans une longue parka marron foncé qui ne pouvait dissimuler sa maigreur. La jeune fille lui sourit quand elle le vit s'approcher de lui et lui tendit la main. L'adolescent ne put résister à l'invitation et lui prit la main. Il put mieux voir son visage qui était pâle et émacier. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fut souffler en reconnaissant les yeux noirs qui l'avaient apaisé dans le pire moment de sa vie.

« Toi… C'était toi… » Murmura, l'adolescent mutant alors que la jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

La tortue secoua la tête sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux, complétement sous le choc, alors que la jeune fille lui dit en souriant tristement. « Tu en as de la chance… »

Elle glissa brusquement et ne doit qu'à Donatello de ne pas chuter face contre terre. La fille lui sourit avec reconnaissance et lui caressa tendrement le visage en soufflant doucement. « Il arrive… »

Donatello la regarda sans comprendre. Elle écarta les pans de sa parka pour dévoiler sa maigre silhouette vêtue d'un survêtement de sport et un ventre gonflé par la grossesse. « Surprise… Tu vas être papa. »

La tortue resta silencieuse avant de secouer la tête de négation. « C'est impossible, je suis un mutant et… »

L'adolescente lui serra la main et le fit la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne te rappelles vaiment de rien ? Tu avais besoin d'une échappatoire à cause de ce qu'il te faisait. Je… Nous n'avons fait plus qu'un pour lui échapper. »

Donatello voulut se libérer de l'étreinte, de hurler contre les souvenirs qui s'éveiller en lui, qu'il refusait de voir à nouveau. La jeune fille poussa soudainement un gémissement en se cabrant. La tortue mutante abandonna toutes ses préoccupations d'avant et lui dit. « Je t'emmène chez moi ! Tu as besoin d'un endroit calme pour le bébé. »

L'adolescent ne réussit pas à la relever, elle était trop lourde même avec sa frêle constitution pour son corps encore convalescent. Il dut se rendre de l'évidence de la naissance imminente en voyant le sang et le liquide amniotique qui maculer la doublure de la parka. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ! » S'écria-t-il paniquer fasse à l'urgence de la situation.

« Parce que le bébé n'est pas normal. J'ai fait une échographie il y a quatre mois, le médecin a voulu me faire interner en le voyant. Je suis à terme à 5 mois. Cinq mois de grossesse. » Elle regarda Donatello droit dans les yeux pour voir s'il comprenait et il avait compris.

« Il est de moi. Je vais avoir un bébé ?! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire bêtement Donatello alors que la jeune fille rit. L'adolescent mutant ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et rit avec elle.

Elle lui agrippa la main, en fermant très fort les yeux avant de soupirer. « Je crois qu'il va arriver… »

Donatello lui serra la main, il essaya de l'encourager. « Je vous emmène chez moi après, tout va bien se passer… »

Il l'avait vraiment souhaité de tout son cœur qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Il voulait la connaître, savoir son nom.

Mais il la perdit aussi vite qu'il l'avait trouvée.

Elle est morte en quelques minutes en se vidant de son sang sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Donatello regarda ses mains couvertes de sang tenant une sorte d'œuf blanc mou alors qu'il pleurait sur le corps de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Splinter se raidit et regarda Donatello avec consternation, avant qu'une vague de tristesse le fasse chavirer de côté. Ce dernier, ignorant le malaise de son père continua. « J'ai aidé le bébé à sortir de l'espèce de coquille d'œuf mou et blanc qui le recouvre… Il était parfait… »<p>

* * *

><p>Donatello revit le petit nouveau-né endormit dans le creux de ses bras alors qu'il était assis, sanglotant dans les égouts à côté du corps ensanglanté de la défunte. Il était complétement perdu par la situation tout en s'émerveillant sur le bébé, <em>son bébé<em>. Une douce peau blanche satinée, de doux et magnifiques cheveux noirs. À part, ses petits doigts de mains et de pieds au nombre de quatre, il ressemblait en tout point à n'importe quels bébés humains. « Comment cet enfant, issu dans ces conditions pouvait être si beau, si pur… Je l'ai aimais… Et j'ai eu peur pour lui… Il est si petit, si fragile… Je ne pouvais pas le garder… Je l'ai emmené à la surface et placer à l'orphelinat… Je vais le voir dès que je peux… J'aime tant ce bébé… Yoshi… J'ai peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'emmène… Mais c'est pour son bien… Il mérite une vie merveilleuse et je ne peux pas la lui offrir… »

Donatello pleurait la perte de son bébé orphelin par sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas garder à cause de sa lâcheté et de sa faiblesse. « Je suis coupable… Je suis coupable… Je ne mérite aucun pardon… Je n'ai pas pu la sauver… Je n'ai même pas pu lui offrir une sépulture… Le courant l'a emportée avant… Je suis coupable… »

Léonardo souleva Donatello du sol pour le bercer contre lui cherchant à le rassurer et à l'attendre à travers la transe. « Tu n'es pas coupable… Tu es très courageux Donny… Tu es papa d'un fabuleux petit garçon qui t'adore comme un fou… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Son frère sanglota alors que Splinter caressa sa tête en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. « Tu es un merveilleux fils Donatello, tu as fait preuve de courage et de détermination. Je suis fier de toi. »

Son fils secoua la tête en sanglotant et se lova contre son frère aîné. Splinter ferma les yeux en soupirant contre sa bêtise. Il avait voulu tout savoir pour pouvoir être capable d'aider son fils. Mais au contraire, il avait encore plus blessé son enfant, en lui faisant revivre ces traumatismes enfouis. « Donatello, tu vas sortir de ta méditation maintenant et je voudrais que tu te souviennes de cette discussion dans son ensemble. »

Son fils inspira profondément et commença à revenir du monde astral en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

**à suivre...**

**J'attend vos avis et commentaires que j'attend avec impatience. A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici une nouvelle mise à jour ! Je suis désolé de l'attente mais vous allez avoir d'autres chapitres très bientôt :)

Sinon je suis très heureuse de tous les avis reçu qui me font super plaisir! Un petit message pour Pisces-Arkady, Pilyarquitect, Anna et tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire : Merci de votre patience et de vos encouragements ! Savoir que cette histoire plait me donne encore plus envie de m'invertir dedans!

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>Quand Donatello ouvrit les yeux, il sentit les larmes qui couler sur ses joues et sa gorge sèche. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, où il était. Il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il était dans les bras de Léonardo, qui le fixer avec un regard empli de tristesse.<p>

La tortue vert olive resta un moment à le fixer, puis il eut soudainement les yeux qui s'écarquille d'horreur et se libéra de l'étreinte de son frère en le repoussant violemment. Michelangelo et Raphaël se rapprochèrent, provoquant une panique totale à leur frère portant le violet encore au sol qui se recula en tremblant, cherchant à se protéger d'eux à la plus grande consternation de ces derniers.

Splinter voyant la terreur sur le visage de son fils, tenta de le calmer. « Donatello apaise tes craintes… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.

Donatello se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit hors du dojo malgré les appels et les cris de sa famille. Splinter courut à sa poursuite comme ses autres fils et s'immobilisèrent à la porte du dojo. À quelques pas d'eux, Donatello était bloqué par les bras de Yoshi qui le retenez par la taille sur son côté droit. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur l'enfant qui trembler en regardant son père qui était bouleversé et en larmes.

Yoshi ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans le dojo, il avait passé le temps en jouant sur la console avant d'entendre des cris et de voir son père sortir du dojo avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Son instinct lui hurla que si Donatello partait, jamais il ne reviendrait, cette certitude le fit courir se jeter dans le passage et attraper son père par la taille en le suppliant. « Ne part pas ! »

Donatello regarda son enfant en se mordant les lèvres, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer, mais il y échoua et chuta sur ses genoux en prenant son fils entre ses bras. L'embrassant et le cajolant en lui promettant de rester.

Michelangelo fut le premier à se ressaisir et s'avança vers eux, suivit de près par Léonardo et Raphaël, ensuite leur père. La tortue verte tendre ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre dans ses bras son frère et son neveu qui le regarda surpris de le voir pleurer. Alors que les autres membres de la famille l'imitèrent pour l'étreinte.

Donatello se raidit en sentant l'étreinte, mais en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de ses frères et de son père, il réalisa que rien n'avait changé, que tout irait bien, que sa famille le protéger et l'aimer malgré ses fautes. Il se lova contre eux en sanglotant. « Pardon… Je… J-j'ai eu peur… Que je vous dégoute… »

Raphaël caressa la tête de son frère et la lui fit lever pour le regarder. « Jamais… Tu m'entends, jamais… Tu es la personne la plus courageuse et la plus forte que je connaisse… Tu as survécu à tout cela… »

Donatello lui sourit en gloussant à sa plus grande surprise et le regarda avec affection. « Raph, tu viens de me décrire Léo et toi ! »

Raphaël attrapa son frère par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui. « Je ne plaisante pas ! »

Donatello lui sourit. « Moi non plus, Léo et toi êtes les plus courageux et les plus forts. Moi, je ne fais que suivre votre exemple. »

Léonardo et Raphaël se regardèrent avec effarement, soudainement glacé par l'admiration sans borne que leur voué leur frère. Léo caressa la tête de Donatello pour avoir son attention. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, Don. Après ce que j'ai entendu, je peux te dire que je n'aurai jamais pu… Tu dis que tu ne fais que suivre notre exemple. Mais je ne pense pas que j'étais aussi courageux que toi à 14 ans, ni aussi fort. Tu mérites tout notre respect pour tout ce que tu as accompli… »

N'arrivant pas à trouver des mots plus forts pour s'exprimer Léonardo se pencha et embrassa le front son petit frère. Surpris, Donatello le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés ce qui fit rire Michelangelo et Yoshi. « T'as l'air surpris Donny ! Tu ne sais donc pas que l'on t'aime !? »

La tortue mutante vert olive sourit en séchant ses larmes et secoua la tête en chatouillant Yoshi qui éclata de rire, tout en gesticulant pour échapper aux doigts agiles de son père. « Parfois je peux être idiot et tout oublier parce que je bloque sur une seule chose. Et puis, je me rappelle et tout me reviens en mémoire. »

Il regarda un à un ses frères et son père. « Je me rappelle que je vous aime et que je peux survivre à tout pour vous. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son fils et lui embrassa le front. « Je t'aime Yoshi. »

L'enfant sauta au cou de son père en lui faisant une bise retentissante sur la joue. « Je t'aime papa ! »

Splinter, rassuré de voir son fils calme, proposa à tout le monde de se rassembler dans la cuisine pour manger et se détendre.

La famille se comporta normalement avec Donatello. Yoshi jeté par moment des regards vers son père pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. Apparemment, le comportement de ce dernier l'avait beaucoup secoué et il avait peur d'une rechute. Comme tout le monde. Le reste de la journée, chaque membre de la famille resta avec lui en plus de Yoshi qui rester collé à son père.

Ignorant tout cela, Donatello se concentra uniquement sur son fils, intrigué par son comportement pot de colle et câlin. Mais quand tout le monde alla se coucher et Yoshi profondément endormi, Donatello se leva pour aller directement devant la chambre de son père.

La voix de Splinter lui dit d'entrer avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte.

La capacité de son père à toujours savoir quand il avait besoin de le voir, même en plein milieu de la nuit, étonné toujours Donatello. Il entra dans la chambre qui sentait le santal et le jasmin. L'odeur de l'encens était supportable et détendit ses nerfs encore noué par les tensions de la journée, la tortue s'assit automatiquement devant la table basse pour pouvoir parler à son père. Splinter était déjà assis de l'autre côté, devant lui était ouvert l'album photo de famille qu'il consulta encore avec attention.

Le vieux rat finit par lever les yeux sur son enfant et lui fit un sourire heureux et triste en même temps. Donatello se rapprocha de lui en se demandant ce qui mettait son père dans cet état et tomba sur les photos de lui et de Yoshi dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre au tout début, quand l'enfant refusait de passer un seul instant loin de lui. La tortue vert olive sentit la crainte étreindre son cœur, alors que la panique la plus totale secoué son esprit. « _Il n'aime plus Yoshi ! Il va le chasser ! Non, non ! Calme-toi ! Ce doit être autre chose… »_

Comme si son père avait lu dans son esprit, il lui dit. « Calme-toi Donatello. Je pensais tout simplement à ce que tu nous as appris… Et je n'en reviens toujours pas de ne pas avoir compris, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour alléger ton fardeau… »

Donatello soupira de soulagement et secoua la tête. « Je ne vous ai jamais laissé découvrir quoi que ce soit, la peur peut vous convaincre de beaucoup de chose. Et j'ai longtemps cru que si vous saviez… Vous me chasseriez loin de vous. »

La main de son père caressant sa joue le fit sursauter, alors que Splinter lui faisait un sourire encore plus triste. « Et il a fallu que tu te débrouilles sans nous pour te soutenir. »

Donatello compris où Splinter voulait en venir. « _Et tu voyais notre famille comme ton ennemi pour garder ton secret aussi férocement de nous._ »

La tortue baissa la tête en murmurant. « Je suis désolé… J'avais si peur de me montrer faible devant vous que j'ai tout caché, et chaque jour je recommençai… À force, c'est devenu un réflexe. Je ne voulais pas… Montrer que je suis faible… Je suis désolé de vous causer du chagrin en vous disant tout ça… Je ne fais que vous blessez davantage par ma bêtise, je ferai mieux de vous laisser tranquille… »

Donatello essaya de se relever mais la main de son père sur la sienne l'arrêta. « Mon fils, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné… Reste encore un peu. J'aimerai parler encore un peu avec toi… »

Donatello regarda son père avec amour pour ce geste et hocha de la tête en avalant pour refouler ses larmes. Il sourit en pressant la main de Splinter, la gardant précieusement dans la sienne. « Ce serait un honneur père. »

**à suivre...**

**P.S : **

**Bon maintenant que le point critique est passé je peux vous avouer une chose sur la première partie de l'intrigue. Au début, je voulais faire de Donatello la mère biologique de Yoshi en faisant de lui un hermaphrodite. Mais j'ai fini par changer d'idée et je la garde au chaud pour une autre histoire qui est en court d'écriture XD**

**Biz !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires que j'apprécie énormément, n'hésiter pas à les poster quelque soit votre langue je répondrai à toutes vos questions !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Donatello fut réveillé par son fils qui lui annonça d'une voix enjouée. « Papa ! Papa ! Debout ! On nous attend dans le salon ! »<p>

La tortue vert olive bailla en nouant son masque violet autour des yeux et se leva avec réticence. Ses rêves avaient étés dérangeants. Après avoir parlé avec Splinter, il était revenu dans son lit pour ne faire que des rêves abracadabrants dans lesquels il jouait le rôle de la femme au foyer et qu'il attendait le retour de son mari en élevant seul leurs fils.

Un délire onirique digne des séries à l'eau de rose de son père !

En secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières brides de rêve où le mari tant attendu faisait une entrée triomphale sous les applaudissements de sa famille qui souriait béatement. Alors qu'il se faisait renverser en arrière dans les bras musclés de l'homme pour être embrasser… Le visage de son mari onirique était flouté mais familier par ses traits.

Une traction sur son bras ramena Donatello à la réalité et il regarda son enfant qui lui ordonner de se lever en tirant sur son bras pour le faire bouger. Avec un sourire, le jeune père soupira en se rallongeant dans son lit. « Je suis trop fatigué, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu… »

Yoshi poussa un cri et grimpa dans le lit pour secouer Donatello. « Non ! Non ! Debout espèce de tortue paresseuse ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'hiberné ! »

Pour donner poids à ses arguments, Yoshi sauta sur le plastron de son père, voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il se mit à supplier de manière dramatique. « Je t'en supplie papa ! Lève-toi ou bien, je risque de mourir de faim ! AAH, je… Je meeeuurt ! »

Et il s'effondra en arrière sur les jambes de son père pour ne plus bouger, Donatello n'y tenant plus se redressa et chatouilla sans remords les côtes exposées de son fils qui ne put feindre plus longtemps la mort et se mit à rire tout en gesticulant. Il finit par réussir à s'échapper et courut jusqu'à la porte pour lancer avec défi à Donatello. « Je suis l'invincible Tortue-boy ! Tu ne m'auras jamais ! »

La tortue portant le violet rigola et se lança à sa poursuite en lui disant de sa meilleure voix de méchant. « OHOHO ! Tu prétends être invincible Tortue-boy ! Mais moi le machiavélique Tortue-génie, je vais te montrer que tu es vulnérable aux chatouilles et te faire crier grâce pour m'avoir défié ! »

L'enfant courut se réfugier dans le salon alors que Donatello sauta depuis sa chambre pour atterrir avec grâce devant son fils qui essaya de freiner pour l'éviter. La tortue ceintura le petit et le chargea sur son épaule alors que ce dernier hurla en riant. « Je me rends ! Je me rends ! »

Donatello se mit à tourner sur lui-même plusieurs fois avant de s'immobiliser et de reposer Yoshi sur ses pieds qui se mit à tituber sous l'effet de la toupie en gémissant pathétiquement. Il finit par tomber au sol imité par son père où ils se mirent à rire comme des fous.

La tête de Michelangelo apparue au-dessus d'eux. « Je vois que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux. Mais est-ce que tu sais que l'on t'attend pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Donatello entendit Yoshi répliquer. « Il n'avait pas du tout ! Mais pas du tout envie de se lever ! J'ai dû utiliser mes super pouvoirs de Tortue-boy pour arriver à vaincre sa fainéantise ! »

Donatello se redressa en souriant à son frère qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider. « Le fantastique Tortue-boy à fait du bon travail si tu veux mon avis Tortue-Titan. »

Mikey eut un sourire resplendissant à son surnom de super héros et leva un pouce en direction de son neveu et apprenti super héros, Tortue-boy.

Donatello adorait voir son fils s'entendre aussi bien avec son oncle et avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Yoshi avait quelque chose de toute sa famille. Le sérieux et l'habilité à l'art ninja de Léonardo, la force et la passion de Raphaël, la malice et la joie de Michelangelo, la bonté et la sagesse de son grand-père Splinter. Et l'intelligence et la créativité de son père, le sourire de Donatello se figea en s'attristant un peu.

Il avait encore quelque difficulté à se voir comme un père alors que… Les choses étaient plus compliquées. Il ne se croyait pas digne de ce rôle. Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'il repensa à sa discussion de la veille avec son père tout en repensant à ce rêve délirant où il était une femme. Peut-être était-ce son subconscient qui lui disait qu'il se voyait plus comme une mère pour Yoshi, pour remplacer ce dont aucun enfant ne devrait être privé : une maman.

Elle était morte à cause de lui, à cause de sa faiblesse.

Michelangelo pressa son épaule pour avoir son attention et le regarda avec inquiétude. Donatello lui sourit et câlina la tête de son fils qui le ceinturer par la taille. « Et si on allait manger ? »

Une montagne de crêpes et de bacons attendant gentiment que l'on vienne les manger dans des assiettes au milieu de la table.

Léonardo se leva à l'entrée de Donatello dans la cuisine, guidé par Yoshi et Michelangelo. Raphaël avait les bras croisés sur son plastron, le regard braqué sur sa tasse de café comme si elle avait commis une faute grave. Quand Léonardo tira une chaise pour inviter Donatello à s'y asseoir, la tortue au masque rouge poussa un soupir avant de lever les yeux sur son frère qui s'installer en face de lui.

La tortue vert olive le regarda avant de sourire en disant doucement. « Bonjour Raph. »

Raphaël renifla et détourna la tête en marmonnant un « B'jour. » Réticent.

Donatello arrêta de sourire et baissa la tête en se sentant coupable par le comportement de son frère. Il avait tout changé dans sa famille, plus rien ne serez comme avant, par sa faute.

Yoshi sentant le trouble de son père lui prit la main et chercha son regard.

Michelangelo se mit à discuter pour calmer la tension provoquée par Raphaël, alors que Splinter entra dans la cuisine en saluant tout le monde. « Bonjour mes enfants. Je sens à la bonne odeur de cuisine que Michelangelo a fait son célèbre petit déjeuner festif ? »

La tortue mentionnée sourit à la phrase et proposa une assiette à son père qui s'installa entre Léonardo et Raphaël. En voyant Donatello le regard triste, Splinter l'interpella. « As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? »

La tortue sursauta légèrement avant de hocher la tête pour signifier que tout allait bien et voulut se servir dans la pile de crêpes en face de lui. Léonardo le servit avant qu'il ne puisse agir et le regardât en souriant. « Bon appétit Don. »

Le génie hocha de la tête pour le remercier et mangea en se demandant depuis quand son frère aîné était aussi prévenant. Une réponse se formula dans son esprit à ce sujet, quand Léonardo lui servit du bacon en lui demandant s'il revoulait du café avec un empressement qui surprit Donatello. « Ça va Léo, je me resservirai moi-même. » Lui dit-il un peu sèchement.

Le regard de son frère se fit triste, mais on y lisait surtout de l'inquiétude. Don baissa la tête dans son assiette pour ne plus le voir et observa les autres membres de sa famille. Tout le monde le surveillait comme s'ils craignaient qu'il tombe en morceau à tout instant. Il n'eut soudainement plus faim devant toute cette attention excessive, il reposa ses couverts et se leva en feignant être rassasié. « Ha ! C'était très bon ! »

Il se leva et se servit une tasse de café pour l'emporter. « Je vais à mon labo. »

En passant, il câlina la tête de son fils et partit en sentant le regard de sa famille sur sa carapace.

* * *

><p>Donatello ressortit de son laboratoire à l'heure du déjeuner et eu la surprise de trouver April et Casey. Le jeune mutant avait complétement oublié que c'était à cause de Casey qui l'avait abandonné, qu'il avait cru être plongé à nouveau en enfer.<p>

Le jeune homme le fixa avec un sourire en lui faisant signe de la main en l'interpelant. « Hé ! Donny-boy ! Ça va mieux !? »

Yoshi qui avait bondi du canapé pour se précipiter sur son père, s'arrêta pour l'interroger. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Casey continua sans réaliser. « Hé ben, il a fait un délire total quand on était à là-bas. Un truc de malade ! J'ai dû appeler les autres à l'aide pour le retrouver ! Il disait qu'il avait… »

Raphaël lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, mais c'était trop tard.

Yoshi tourna la tête vers son père et le questionna. « Il s'est passé quoi à la décharge ? Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ? Papa… » Il ne put rien rajouter, car Donatello le fixé avec un regard vide et terne.

L'enfant sentit que quelque chose n'aller pas, il tendit une main vers son père qui frémit sous son contact pourtant doux. Donatello sembla revenir à la réalité et lui caressa le front en disant distraitement. « On va manger… Ensuite, je dois retourner à mon labo… J'ai des tas de choses à réparer et il faut ensuite que je me procure des nouvelles pièces pour mes inventions… Il faudrait que je récupère de la ferraille à la d… » Le mot resta coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il tituba.

Donatello se rattrapa à un meuble pour ne pas chuter et secoua sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Raphaël le prit par les épaules et le guida vers une chaise pour qu'il puisse se ressaisir, alors que Yoshi se tordait les mains dans l'angoisse en regardant son père qui trembler à présent.

Raphaël frictionna doucement les bras de son frère pour l'apaiser avant que ce dernier pousse un soupir et finisse par se dégager de son étreinte. Il se releva pour aller vers la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. « On mange quoi Mikey ? »

La tortue portant l'orange suivit son frère avant de se faire dépasser par Raphaël qui rattrapa Donatello pour le retourner vers lui. « Tu viens avec moi ! On va causer ! »

Le génie se fit guider jusqu'au dojo où Raph lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Il s'assit en face de lui et le fixa sévèrement un long moment, mettant mal à l'aise Donatello qui chercha du regard ses autres frères pour comprendre ce qui se passer. Mais il ne trouva personne. Il y avait juste Raphaël qui se décida alors, à parler. « Tu ne veux plus te rappeler ce qui concerne la décharge, c'est ça ? »

Donatello baissa la tête et détourna les yeux au plus damne de Raphaël en murmurant. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

La chaude tête furieuse, grogna contre lui. « Et ça va t'apporter quoi de te foutre la tête dans le cul !? Tu vas agir comme un con jusqu'à ce qu'un truc du même genre te retombe dessus ? »

Son frère continua de fixer le sol alors que Raphaël sentit la rage montée face à son attitude passive. « Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi là-bas ! Putain ! Tu as même cru qu'une saloperie de fantôme te poursuivait ! Tu délirais ! Tu vas devenir fou si tu continues tes conneries de merde ! »

Donatello frémit et baissa la tête encore plus basse, Raphaël lui fit relever la tête en soulevant son menton. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. « Je ne veux pas te perdre Donny… Parle-moi si tu en as besoin. Ne recommence pas à tout dissimuler ! Ça ne doit pas recommencer, ce malheur ne doit pas recommencer ! Je veux mon frère heureux de vivre et fier de ce qu'il fait. Ne replonge pas là-dedans. »

Donatello le regarda avec tristesse, les lèvres tremblantes pour retenir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux avant d'essayer d'articulé une phrase. « J-je… Je… J'ai… Essayé… D'être… D'être fort… Mais… J'y… Je n'y arrive pas… »

Raphaël le vit se décomposer et se mettre à pleurer, il prit son cher petit frère dans ses bras et le cajola du mieux qu'il put en murmurant. « Tu sais que je suis nul pour consoler les gens… Mais je fais du mieux possible. Tout comme toi avec nous… Tu es fort. Mais je suis sûr que même toi, tu sens qu'il faut arrêter maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de subir ça à toi tout seul. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu survivre à tout ce que tu as enduré ou même être sain d'esprit… Tu es fort Donatello. Tu as bien combattu et je suis fier de toi… »

Son petit frère continua de sangloter contre son épaule en s'accrochant à lui, Raphaël prit tout son temps pour que Donatello finisse par s'apaiser. La tortue portant le violet finit par se redresser en ayant les yeux rouges des larmes versées. Ses joues assombries par un coup de blush, avaient encore des traces de larmes sur elles malgré les tentatives de Don pour en effacer les traces. Il essaya de se relever, mais Raphaël le garda contre lui et l'interrogea. « Donny, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Son frère le regarda surprit, voyant qu'il était sérieux, il lui répondit. « Oui… Je te fais confiance. »

« Alors tout va bien se passer. Je serai toujours là pour toi et je te protégerai. Je te le jure. » Lui dit avec ferveur Raphaël.

Donatello rougit et baissa la tête. « Je suis si faible que ça ? »

Raphaël se mordit la lèvre pour sa stupidité et chercha ses mots. « Non ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit plutôt ? Tu es très fort ! Plus fort que moi… Mais si tu as besoin d'aide… Je serai là. Je t'en fais la promesse. » Son frère poussa un petit soupir et hocha la tête avant que Raph se décide à le relâcher.

Donatello se laissa guider vers la cuisine par Raphaël qui l'installa sur une chaise. La tortue était plongée dans ses pensées. _« Raph pense pouvoir m'aider, mais personne ne peut le faire. C'est déjà trop tard. Il ne pourra jamais être tout le temps-là, il l'a déjà prouvé depuis ce fameux jour…. »_

Il se rendit compte que l'on lui parler, il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Michelangelo qui lui redemanda avec impatience. « Tu veux manger des tacos où des steaks ? »

Donatello se retrouva bêtement la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire. Mikey le fixa avec effarement alors qu'il s'empressa de trouver quelque chose. « Je… Je n'ai pas faim. » L'évidence de sa situation le frappa quand tout le monde le fixa avec inquiétude. Il bégaya en se levant. « Je… Je… Je vais dans ma chambre… »

Personne ne l'arrêta et on le laissa tranquille pendant quelques heures dans sa chambre où il put se reposer. Un peu plus tard Splinter vient le voir pour savoir s'il allait mieux et lui proposa une tasse de thé dans le salon pour le faire sortir de sa chambre. Donatello accepta et suivit son père pour trouver Yoshi l'attendant patiemment sur le canapé. L'enfant sauta sur ses pieds en le voyant et se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en demandant. « Papa est-ce ça va ? Tu veux quoi comme thé ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Donatello lui caressa le front et le remercia de sa proposition. « Je veux bien un sandwich au fromage avec un thé comme Splinter l'aime. »

Yoshi se précipita dans la cuisine et disant. « Oncle Mikey ! Papa veut un sandwich et un thé ! »

Donatello ricana, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à l'énergie de son fils. Splinter posa une main sur son épaule pour avoir son attention et lui demanda. « Mon fils, tu as besoin de voir d'autre chose pour libérer ton esprit, pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose avec Yoshi ? »

Donatello réfléchit et eu une idée qu'il proposa. « J'aimerai bien l'amener au cinéma… Faire une sortie normal en famille tous ensemble… » Il rougit à sa demande et baissa la tête en s'apprêtant à se contredire.

Splinter lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement. « Cela me semble être une bonne idée, je te laisse te charger des préparatifs. Je vais annoncer cela à tes frères. »

Donatello hocha de la tête et sourit quand il entendit son fils revenir avec un plateau. « Yoshi ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma ? »

Le cri de joie qui retentit dans le salon répondit pour lui.

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Pour répondre à MHE2, l'histoire qui t'intéresse sera publier sous un cycle de plusieurs histoires qui sera baptisé Erreur et s'en doute classer en catégorie M. Elle est encore en cour d'écriture donc patience XD.**

**Biz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques soucis dernièrement et là je peux enfin afficher la suite. Donc accrochez vous car ce n'est pas encore fini !

Bonne lecture!

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, ils enfilèrent des vêtements qu'ils utilisaient pour les sorties à la surface. Les quatre tortues mirent des casquettes portant leurs couleurs respectives ainsi que de gros et longs manteaux pour dissimuler leur carapace et leur tête chauve. Yoshi mit une parka bleue délavée qui tomba très large malgré sa carapace à cause de son petit gabarit. Alors que Splinter se contenta seulement de mettre son long manteau marron foncé pour dissimuler son corps et ses pieds ainsi qu'un chapeau pour couvrit son museau. Ils allèrent voir le dernier film d'animation, « La reine des neiges ».<p>

Ce dernier eut un grand succès auprès de Yoshi et de Michelangelo qui s'amusèrent à chanter les paroles ou à citer les répliques des personnages. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la ruelle sombre derrière le cinéma du quartier et se dirigèrent vers le parc tout proche pour se dégourdirent les jambes. Alors que Léonardo n'en revenait toujours pas de ne pas avoir vu le coup de duplicité du méchant, Hans. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fasse ça ! Il avait l'air si sincère ! »

Donatello rit en lui disant. « Tu sais ce n'est qu'un film, c'est normal que tu n'aies rien vu venir, les visages des personnages animés n'agissent pas comme dans la réalité. Même s'ils ont fait un excellent travail dessus. »

Raphaël soupira. « N'empêche s'était pas mal, les effets avec la neige étaient sympas, surtout les couleurs. »

Splinter marchait tranquillement derrière eux en les écoutants et se figea brusquement.

Ses fils s'immobilisèrent eux aussi et cherchèrent ce qui avait éveillé leurs sens. Léonardo fit un mouvement de la main et d'un seul coup, une lumière de projecteur les éblouit tous.

« À couvert ! » Hurla, le leader tortue qui fut obéit dans la seconde.

Donatello avait attrapé Yoshi sous son bras et rejoint l'abri d'un arbre. Il cacha son fils derrière lui en sortant un kunai de sa ceinture, se préparant à lutter chèrement pour la protection de son enfant. Une lumière tomba brusquement dans ses yeux l'éblouissant un instant, quand il sentit que quelque chose le piquer dans l'épaule. Donatello entendit son fils crier, mais il ne put rien faire, car tout devient sombre et il se fit avaler par l'obscurité.

La sensation de froid fut la première chose que ressentit la tortue vert olive. Quand son esprit s'éclaircit un peu plus, sa première pensée fut pour sa famille ce qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Ses yeux furent agressés par la vive lumière qui le fit gémir de douleur avant de retenter d'ouvrir les paupières. Sa vision fut encore floue, mais il entendit une voix connue et redouter. « Bonjour, mon cher Donatello. »

La tortue grimaça en murmurant dans son souffle le nom de l'ennemi. « Agent Bishop… Que nous voulez-vous cette fois-ci ? »

La vue de Donatello s'améliora, lui permettant de distinguer l'homme vêtu de noir, souriant en le fixant avec une expression totalement inconnue qui le fit sursauter. Le danger qui en émanée, lui fit tordre violemment l'estomac et allumer une alarme dans son esprit. Il se demanda ce qui se passer et chercha rapidement autour de lui pour voir où il était. Donatello fut soulagé en voyant que ses frères et son père étaient justes à côté de sa position. Ils semblaient allés bien, même s'ils étaient encore à s'éveiller lentement et étaient attachés eux aussi sur des tables opératoires.

Donatello grimaça en s'apercevant qu'on leur avait tous mis une muselière sauf à lui. Quand il se rendit compte que son fils était manquant, son cœur se serra brusquement dans sa poitrine et une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit. Le génie se força à avoir un visage neutre, car Bishop l'observa avec avidité et étrangement, ne sembla s'intéresser qu'à lui.

L'homme sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il sourit en lui tournant autour. « Vous semblez en forme à part, c'est quelque cicatrise de brûlure sur votre corps… Ce qui est excellent pour ce que j'ai prévu pour vous. »

Donatello frémit, en pensant au faite qu'il avait été touché alors qu'il était inconscient. Il chassa l'idée loin de son esprit pour garder un semblant de calme face à l'agent fédéral qui l'observer d'un regard froid de prédateur.

« Encore cette histoire de super soldat génétique ? » Demanda la tortue, d'un ton sarcastique choisit, auquel répondit Bishop. « Je reste dévoué à mon pays. Et la protection de la terre ne sera optimale que grâce à ce super soldat. Et je crois avoir trouvé une piste plus intéressante que celle du clone raté grâce aux gènes mutants du rat. »

Cette phrase provoqua un grognement de la part de toutes les tortues qui le regardaient avec haine pour le ton de dédain qu'il avait employé pour Splinter. Mais Bishop ne sembla pas perturber par cela, toute son attention allant à Donatello qu'il toucha à l'épaule et le regarda avec quelque chose de dangereux dans les yeux qui firent se tasser la tortue.

« Ça sera grâce à vous. » Dit-il avec ferveur.

Donatello le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir alors que Bishop se permit de le détailler du regard comme pour le jauger. « Et dire que j'aurais pu commencer la réalisation de ce projet dès l'instant où je vous ai trouvé… Mais je n'avais pas encore compris toute la complexité de votre être… De votre génome si particulier. »

Donatello tenta de trouver une parade pour arrêter le délire verbal de l'homme. « Oui, je sais, je suis une tortue mutante, c'est fantastique… »

Bishop ricana et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. « Pas seulement… Vous êtes le seul de vos frères à pouvoir engendrer une descendance saine et viable par métissage. »

Donatello écarquilla les yeux dans le choc alors que Bishop regarda avec dédain ses frères. « Vous êtes inutiles ! À part Donatello, vous êtes justes bon pour des tests et des dissections. »

Les tortues ne bronchèrent pas, car toutes leurs vies, elles avaient étés préparés au faite, qu'elles ne pourraient jamais se mélanger aux humains. Donc, ne pas pouvoir se reproduire et avoir une famille en dehors d'eux-mêmes.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Yoshi.

L'inquiétude pour son enfant reprit le pas dans l'esprit de Donatello avant que Bishop ne lui caresse l'épaule, le faisant sauter sur place. « Nous allons faire de grandes choses tous les deux ! » S'exclama Bishop avec joie, le mutant à carapace lui répondit avec dégoût en grognant. « Ne me toucher plus ! Jamais ! Vous êtes un malade ! Jamais ! Je ne vous aiderai ! »

Bishop sourit et se recula pour faire un signe comme pour inviter quelqu'un.

Et effectivement, une personne entra dans la lumière des projecteurs. C'était un homme en tenu militaire, aux cheveux marron clair coupés à la militaire, le visage anguleux et à la musculation définit par des heures de musculations. Il était aussi grand que l'agent Bishop qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son voisin en demandant à Donatello. « Il ne vous rappelle personne de votre connaissance ? »

La tortue étudia rapidement l'humain qui l'observer en retour, avant de secouer la tête. Bishop donna un coup dans l'épaule de l'homme en lui disant. « Elle est à toi. »

Donatello se força à l'immobilité et étudia l'humain en se demandant où Bishop voulait en venir. Quand l'homme fut devant lui, ils se fixèrent un moment dans un silence pesant. L'humain se pencha en avant et toucha la joue de la tortue qui se raidit, s'attendant à être frappée.

Mais l'homme se contenta de faire aller et venir ses doigts sur sa joue pour la câliner avant de glisser sa main le long de son cou. Donatello s'attendit à chaque instant à se faire frapper ou étranglé, quand l'homme lui parla d'une voix qui lui fut familière. « Hello petite tortue… Tu te rappelles de moi ? » Il plongea son regard couleur de boue dans celui de Donatello qui entra en état de choc en reconnaissant l'humain et bégaya en secouant la tête. « No-on… No…Non… »

L'homme bloqua sa tête d'une main et de l'autre caressa sa joue. « Si petite tortue. Et je voudrais savoir si tu es encore une gentille petite fille… »

**à suivre...**

**Vous deviez vous en douter que je couperai au meilleur moment ! Je ne vous garanti pas la suite bientôt, car j'ai quelque soucis de santé qui me freine, mais une fois reposé ça devrait aller. **

**Sinon, si vous aviez deviné que c'était Bishop celui qui avait tenté d'enlever Yoshi, félicitation !**

**A bientôt! **

**Biz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite tant attendu qui a eu du retard dans sa publication à cause d'un mauvais coup de froid. En plus, mon correcteur d'orthographe est gelé pour le moment, donc désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe T-T.

Bonne lecture !

**P.S :** Je suppose que vous l'aviez remarqué que j'utilise beaucoup le personnage de Bishop dans mes histoires et je tiens à le dire.j J'adore le potentiel de cet homme pour le bien ou le mal, du moment que cela lui permet d'atteindre son objectif premier.

Mais pour ma prochaine histoire, je vais peut-être ressortir Shredder ou Stockman. Ou plus tard, car j'adore vraiment Bishop. (rire diabolique)

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

><p>Donatello tourna vivement la tête et réussit à mordre la main de l'homme qui se recula précipitamment en sifflant de douleur. Alors que la tortue folle de rage et de peur se mit à hurler. « Je t'ai tué ! Tu es mort ! <strong>Tu es mort ! <strong>»

Bishop ricana avant de dire en guise qu'explication. « Il a était retrouvé à moitié-mort, battu et en partie brûler dans les restes d'une caravane au abord d'une décharge. Il fut dans le coma un long moment à cause de ces blessures que vous lui avait infligé semble-t-il… L'E.P.F l'a repéré quand on a détecté de l'ADN étranger sur lui. Nous l'avons recueilli et soigné jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse nous raconter son histoire, il y a trois ans. J'ai pensé que vous deviez vous revoir de nouveau… »

Le mutant hurla contre Bishop. « Enfoiré ! » Avant de pousser un cri étranglé, quand il se fit frappé au visage par l'humain qui murmura d'une voix effrayante par son ton calme anormal. « Je t'interdit de dire de gros mots. Les gentilles filles ne disent pas de gros mots. »

Donatello trembla de dégout et de peur mais réussit à répliquer en grognant. « Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Et je jure que si tu me touches, cette fois je ne te louperai pas ! Je couperai ta saloperie de bite et je te la ferai avalée ! »

L'homme le frappa d'un revers puissant et claquant du poing qui assomma la tortue mutante. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois… Si je me rappelle bien, tu as même dit que tu aimais. »

Donatello sonné par le coup, eu la tête qui se tourne vers la direction de sa famille pour voir l'expression choqué et horrifié de leurs visages par les déclarations de l'homme. Avant de devoir se détourner d'eux à cause des mains de l'homme qui lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, alors qu'il murmura à son oreille. « Tu es une gentille petite fille, tout va bien, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste savoir où est ma fille ? »

Il attrapa la queue dorsale de la tortue qui poussa un cri indigné qui se transforma en un cri d'agonie quand l'humain tira violement dessus, déclenchant une douleur foudroyante dans le bassin du mutant. L'homme ignora le cri et glissa ses doigts le long de la queue sensible. Donatello haleta en se raidissant sous la caresse, alors que l'homme sourit, se délectant de voir la tortue se tortillée sous lui. Il se pencha sur elle et lui dit. « Dis-moi où est ma fille ? »

Bishop observa la scène, satisfait par le déroulement de son plan. Il tourna son regard vers la famille de Donatello et fut pris d'une rare, mais bienfaisante satisfaction en voyant leurs visages figés dans l'horreur et la rage face à leur impuissance. Il sentit le besoin de les enfoncés davantage en leur disant. « Peut-être ne le saviez-vous pas, mais Donatello a eu des rapports sexuelles avec cet homme. L'enfant qui était avec vous, Yoshi, c'est ça ? Je me demande comme il l'a eu. Mais je compte bien savoir et lui en faire faire d'autre, pour voir s'ils seront aussi intelligents et doués que leur aîné. »

Donatello poussa un petit gémissement pathétique en sanglotant alors que l'homme continua de le caresser. « Pitié… Pitié… Laissez-moi… Pitié… »

Bishop apparu soudainement à ses côtés, le fixant avec un regard si effrayant que le mutant poussa un hoquet de terreur, alors que l'homme en noir lui dit. « Non. Vous m'êtes trop précieux, un mutant au génome très particulier. Vous êtes mon saint graal ! Mon passeport pour la manipulation génétique ! »

Donatello secoua la tête en sanglotant. « No-on… Non… Je… » La tortue se cabra contre ses liens en métal en laissant glisser un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres alors que l'humain rit. « Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta nature. Tu le sens que ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

En disant cela, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur des cuisses de la tortue, touchant une zone qui lui arracha un cri. « Tu es une bonne fille ? N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, dis-moi où se cache ma fille ! »

Donatello avait si peur de l'homme aux cheveux brun qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir normalement, rien que le contact de ses mains sur lui l'ébranler au plus profond de son être. L'humain continua de le toucher alors qu'il s'efforça de rester silencieux, avant que l'homme finisse par s'arrêter et retira ses doigts de son corps. Au plus grand soulagement de Donatello, qui se sentit trembler violement en même temps qu'il voulait vomir. Une sueur froide coulée le long de son visage et de ses bras, le faisant frissonner encore davantage alors qu'il haletait. Son regard dériva vers sa famille par réflexe et il eut du mal à déchiffrer l'expression de leurs visages.

Léonardo avait les yeux qui semblaient brûler dans ses orbites, ses poignets étaient en sang à force de lutter contre ses attaches.

Raphaël était dans un pire état, sa bouche était en sang à cause de la muselière qu'il avait mordu et plié de moitié. Son regard doré avait viré au blanc pur sous l'effet de la concentration et de la fureur pour se libérer des attaches qui le retiennent à la table, alors que le sang couler de ses membres.

Michelangelo avait les yeux vides, noyés par les larmes et semblait sur le point de perdre la raison.

Splinter avait un regard fixe, mais brûlant d'une intensité de quelque chose qui fit fourmilier l'esprit engourdit par la peur de Donatello.

La voix de Bishop retentit soudainement près de son oreille, faisant sauter la tortue vert olive qui tourna la tête pour croiser le regard effrayant des deux hommes. « Et maintenant que vous avez fait un peu connaissance, il est temps de passer au chose sérieuse. »

L'homme aux cheveux brun fit glisser de nouveau ses doigts sur les cuisses et le bas ventre de la tortue qui frémit en cherchant à s'éloigner du contact.

Bishop ricana en le voyant faire. « Allons, mon cher Donatello, ne faites pas votre timide. Vous vous connaissez intimement ! Et vous allez apprendre à vous connaître encore mieux avec le temps. »

La tortue au masque violet frissonna violement de dégout et répondit d'une voix rauque. « Vous êtes malades ! Vous n'allez rien obtenir de ce scénario de fou ! »

Bishop fit un sourire qui tétanisa la tortue alors qu'il lui dit. « Je veux savoir comment votre fils a été conçu. »

Donatello ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Bishop le coupa. « On sait que vous êtes liés, les tests sont irréfutables. Nous avons essayés de nous emparés de lui, il y a quelque temps quand on a réalisé qu'il était de votre sang. Mais il a hérité de votre intelligence et de vos capacités de combat, il nous a échappés… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Donatello blanchit et se mit à hurler contre l'agent fédéral avant de pouvoir réfléchir. « Si vous lui avez fait du mal ! Je vous jure que je vous étripe ! »

L'homme rit de la phrase. « Il est bien trop précieux pour permet qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il est le premier représentant vivant de sa nouvelle espèce. Et il est bien prometteur ce petit, il est d'une intelligence fabuleuse et d'une inventivité rare comme vous. Si vous vous montrez coopératif, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire de lui mon sujet test pour le projet super soldat. »

L'humain aux cheveux marron soupira. « Et si vous me laissiez seul avec la petite que je puisse m'occuper de l'interroger ? »

Donatello souffla de d'indignation à cause du « petite » qui le désigner avant de se figer en entendant la réponse de Bishop qui ricana. « Bien sûr Frank, mais peut-être préfériez un peu d'intimité pour cela ? Nous avons préparé une chambre qui devrait vous plaire. »

En disant cela, des militaires entrèrent sur le geste de Bishop et manœuvrèrent la table où était Donatello pour le mettre en position horizontale et débloquer les roues pour emmener la tortue hors de la pièce. Paniqué par la situation qui tourner au cauchemar, Donatello hurla pour tout stopper. « Arrêter ! Arrêter ! Je vous dirai tout ! Mais ne me laisser pas avec lui ! »

Bishop apparu penché au-dessus de sa tête à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui dit d'une voix froide. « Dites-moi tout sur l'enfant. »

Donatello se mordit la lèvre pour réfléchir, le voyant faire l'agent fédéral fit signe à ses hommes qui bougèrent la table roulante. La tortue hurla. « D'accord ! D'accord ! » Tout s'arrêta et Bishop fut à nouveau au-dessus de lui, le fixant avec avidité.

La situation était tendue pour le jeune génie, il n'avait aucune envie de raconter cette partie de sa vie qu'il voulait enfouir à tout jamais. Mais à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le dénommé Frank pour qu'il lui fasse comme dans ses pires cauchemars. Le convainquit que parler, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Si ça pouvait lui éviter de tomber entre les mains de cet homme. Il ferma les yeux et parla de ce fameux jour d'une voix faible. « Je me rappel pas de tout, juste qu'à un moment j'étais bien. Après j'étais couvert de sang et elle m'a ramenée chez moi. Elle ne m'a jamais dit son nom, même quand elle m'a contactée quelques mois plus tard. Elle était enceinte… De moi. Elle… Elle n'a pas survécu à la naissance de Yoshi… »

Le jeune mutant ne put en dire davantage car Frank hurla. « Tu mens ! Ma fille n'est pas morte ! Tu as pris l'enfant et tu l'as gardé pour toi ! Tu m'as privé de ma fille et de mon enfant ! J'ai enfin un fils ! »

Donatello fut tellement interloqué par les paroles sans sens de l'homme qu'il resta silencieux un moment, avant de commencer à comprendre ces dires. « Votre fille ? C'est…. Non… Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Ça voudrait dire que… »

L'esprit de la tortue assembla les pièces du puzzle en sa possession, tout en les niant. Dans son esprit, apparut le visage de la jeune fille dont qu'il compara la ressemblance à celui de l'homme en face de lui. Ils avaient le même nez, les mêmes oreilles, assez de ressemblance pour que Donatello conclut par une seule chose qui le fit frémir d'horreur. Ils étaient bien de la même famille, sans doute père et fille.

_« Inceste ! »_ Cria l'esprit du jeune mutant, qui se rappela le chagrin et la compréhension dans les beaux yeux noirs de la jeune fille en lui disant. « Je connais ça… »

Une haine profonde s'épanouie soudainement dans le cœur de Donatello qui grogna. « Comment avez-vous pu ! C'était votre fille ! Vous deviez la protéger ! Et vous lui avez fait subir ça ! Elle vivait un cauchemar à cause de vous ! Vous êtes un monstre ! » Il manqua de mots pour montrer son dégoût que lui inspirer l'homme pour le calvaire qu'il avait fait vivre à sa propre fille.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de cela, il rit en caressant la joue de la tortue qui fut trop estomaqué pour réagir. Frank lui dit d'une voix tendre. « Tu es jalouse de l'amour que j'ai pour ma fille. C'est pour ça que tu l'as enlevé et que tu les as caché tous les deux ? Tu me voulais pour toi toute seule ! Oh, ma pauvre petite ! Je t'aime toi aussi, mais c'est ma fille et mon fils. Je les aime de la même façon que toi. »

Donatello avait compris depuis longtemps que cet homme était complètement fou, mais en l'entendant dire qu'il aimait son fils de cette façon le fit craindre le pire. « Vous aimez Yoshi comme sa mère et moi ? Vous l'avez-vous ? »

Frank hocha la tête avant de dire. « C'est un magnifique petit, il est très beau mon fils, mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler comme il était encore endormit. » Donatello soupira de soulagement en comprenant que Yoshi n'avait pas encore eu droit aux attentions particulières de ce fou, il l'espérait sincèrement pour le bien-être de son fils innocent de toute cette folie. Il devrait protéger son enfant de ce malade.

Pousser par cette intention, le mutant grogna contre la source de danger pour son fils. « C'est mon enfant ! Vous ne l'approchez pas ! Je vous l'interdis ! Si vous l'approchez encore une fois, je vous tue ! »

Frank et Bishop éclatèrent de rire à la plus grande consternation de la tortue.

« N'est-elle pas mignonne ? » Demanda Frank à Bishop qui hocha la tête en disant. « Oui, cette tortue oublie où elle est. Et que c'est nous qui décidons. Elle mériterait une punition pour ça. »

Donatello ne put que regarder les hommes en réalisant qu'ils étaient aussi fou l'un que l'autre.

Bishop se pencha sur la tortue pour lui murmurer dans la fente de l'oreille. « Je suis sûr qu'à force de vous faire imprégner par Frank vous allez devenir une femelle et nous faire des tas de beaux bébés. Après tout, votre génome à muter après votre rapport sexuel. Alors, on va voir si à force de copuler avec Frank mon raisonnement est juste. » Il fit signe à ses hommes qui firent rouler la table en direction d'un sas.

Paniquer en comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient faire, Donatello hurla. « Je vous ai tout dit ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ne me laisser pas avec lui ! Vous aviez promis ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! À l'aide ! » On l'emmena hors du laboratoire, il tourna la tête vers sa famille avant de ne plus pouvoir les voir et sa vue fut bloquée par l'homme nommé Frank qui lui caressa le visage. Donatello détourna la tête en criant. « Ne me toucher pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

L'homme se contenta de sourire calmement. « Tu es si belle, si belle. Une vraie beauté. Bientôt, je vais te faire voir et sentir à quels points tu es belle. Tu feras comme la dernière fois en plus de me dire où est ma fille. »

Donatello secoua la tête et chercha à se libérer en luttant avec désespoir pour s'échapper loin de l'homme. Ils passèrent le sas de la fameuse pièce nommée par Bishop, qui se révéla être une chambre quand les militaires ouvrirent la lumière. Frank s'exclama ravit. « La chambre nuptiale ! Regardez-moi ça ! Il y a même des jouets pour les préliminaires ! »

Les militaires s'emparèrent de Donatello pour l'attacher dans le lit, mais la tortue voyant la manœuvre lutta contre eux de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux le frappe derrière la tête avec la crosse de son arme.

Donatello chuta dans l'inconscience.

**à suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre que vous devriez attendre avec impatience. Profitez en bien et savourez ! (désolé mon correcteur est toujours mort, je corrige dès que ça remarche. T-T)

Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laisse un commentaire ! J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de mes nouvelles ça me donne la pèche ! Alors voici un merci particulier à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Pilyarquitect, Guest, Dana et Pisces- Arkady.

Vos avis m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et je les re-lit avec plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

><p>Quand le mutant à carapace à la peau vert olive se réveilla, la douleur derrière sa tête le fit pleurer avant de se rappeler de ce qui avait provoqué cette douleur. La panique de Donatello fut la plus totale quand il sentit le contact d'une main sur son corps. Il se débattit et fut surprit en entendant un cri qui sonna familier et en constatant qu'il n'était pas attaché. On l'immobilisa en le tenant par les épaules, une voix qu'il reconnut lui dit. « Tout va bien Donny, calme-toi. On est là. Tu es sain et sauf. »<p>

La vue de Donatello se stabilisa enfin, lui permettant de reconnaitre ce que son cœur lui avait confirmé. Michelangelo était à côté de lui, caressant son bras pour le calmer. Alors que Raphaël et Léonardo étaient de chaque côté de lui pour tenir ses épaules contre le lit. Une fois qu'ils furent assurés que Donatello les avaient bien reconnut, ils le relâchèrent. La tortue vert olive resta un moment immobile à les regarder longuement avant de se relever brusquement pour se jeter à leurs cous. Ses frères surpris par l'attitude irrationnelle de Donatello, réalisèrent ensuite qu'il sanglotait contre eux. « Je suis désolé… Désolé… Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute… »

Léonardo le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le cajola jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer et renifla bruyamment jusqu'à ce que Mikey lui donne des mouchoirs. Léonardo relâcha son frère et Raphaël l'aida à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Le jeune mutant regarda autour de lui désorienter en reconnaissant sa chambre et d'un seul coup s'écria en se redressant comme un diable à ressort hors de sa boite. « Yoshi ! »

Raphaël le rattrapa et le fit se rasseoir en le rassurant. « Il va bien, il est avec Splinter. »

Donatello poussa un soupir et devint d'un seul coup faible. Il faillit chuter en arrière mais ses frères le soutinrent contre eux avec tendresse. Une fois son malaise passé, le jeune génie put penser normalement et demanda. « On est sorti comment de… Là-bas ? »

Léonardo lui raconta.

* * *

><p>La tortue au masque bleu regarda son petit frère être emmené hors de la pièce. Le regard que leur avait lancé ce dernier était un cri silencieux de désespoir qui avait transpercé le cœur et l'âme du leader.<p>

L'Agent Bishop n'avait pas suivi les militaires.

À présent, l'homme les regardait avec sarcasme et une joie non feinte face à leur détresse pour le sort de leur frère. « Je crois que cela prendra un bon moment, peut-être la journée même. Il faut comprendre Frank cela fait longtemps qu'il rêve de l'avoir dans son lit. »

Raphaël poussa un cri de rage qui fit sourire Bishop qui continua de l'aiguillonner pour l'énerver. « Donatello va être très fatigué par cette baise intensive. Je pari qu'en ce moment, il doit être en train de supplier pour que notre cher Frank le baise comme la « gentille fille » qu'il est et qu'elle deviendra. »

La tortue au masque rouge lutta contre ses liens avec fureur alors que Bishop continua, ravit des effets obtenu. « Ou bien, il lui montre comment il sait se servir de sa langue ? Mais bon, pendant que votre cher et adorable frère se fait sauter, on va commencer les tests ! »

Bishop se détourna d'eux, ce qui fut une grave erreur. Splinter avait réussi à se délivrer et avait bondit sur l'homme dont il emprisonna la tête dans une prise. Ils luttèrent un moment, l'Agent fédéral essaya de déloger le rat mutant qui restreint les mouvements de l'homme à l'aide de sa queue. Un craquement retentit, suivie par le bruit de la chute de Bishop. Splinter ne se soucia plus de l'homme et se concentra sur la libération de ses fils, qui une fois libre se précipitèrent à la poursuite de leur frère enlevé. Ils se glissèrent dans le couloir et cherchèrent avec énergie où était enfermé Donatello.

Des rires retentirent au détour du couloir.

Les tortues et leur maître se dissimulèrent, alors qu'ils entendirent des militaires se rapprocher d'eux. « T'as vu la tête du mutant quand l'autre idiot lui faisait sa déclaration d'amour ?! »

« Ouais ! C'était trop drôle, surtout sa réponse, « je suis un homme ! » Si Monsieur Bishop dit vrai, alors l'abruti est en train de faire avancer le grand projet. »

Ils ne purent en dirent plus car ils se firent attrapés et maîtrisés par les tortues qui les interrogèrent sur où étaient leur frère et leur neveu avant de les neutraliser.

Yoshi étant en sécurité pour l'instant dans une cellule plus loin dans l'étage, leur priorité resta donc Donatello. Ils trouvèrent la porte désignée par les militaires et l'ouvrirent.

* * *

><p>Frank avait sa tête entre les cuisses de la tortue vert olive et les caresser avec avidité de ses mains tout en frottant son visage sur le bas-ventre. « Gentille petite… Gentille petite fille… Si douce et tendre… »<p>

Il lécha la douce peau fraiche et chaude en même temps, l'odeur musquée qui se dégager d'elle affola ses sens qui furent mis à vif. Lui rappelant la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu seule, perdue et vulnérable déambulant parmi les ordures qu'elle récoltée comme des objets précieux.

Il l'avait voulu, désirée et possédée.

Elle était toujours aussi jeune et belle que ce fameux jour, toujours aussi sensuelle. Il se redressa et se mit explorer le corps sans défense de la tortue évanouie. Sa main glissa de nouveau entre les cuisses pour toucher le tendre pli, plein de promesse de douceur et de chaleur qu'il avait hâte de goûter de nouveau. Il fredonna en faisant voyager lentement ses doigts dans la chair tant convoité, provoquant à la tortue de pousser des petits gémissements. Excité, Frank se souleva suffisamment pour atteindre la braguette de son pantalon et l'ouvrit lentement. « Tu vas avoir ta gourmandise préférée comme tu es une gentille fille, tu es si belle… »

Il sentit son sexe gonflé de désir se dresser hors de son pantalon comme prit d'une vie propre, il gémit de plaisir en se touchant tout en continuant de fouiller de son autre main le pli chaud de la tortue. « Il est temps de te donner ce que tu désires… » Dit-il tout en se guidant entre les cuisses.

Quelqu'un le saisit par le cou et le tira en arrière, loin de la tortue, alors que quelque chose de pointue se plaqua sur sa gorge.

* * *

><p>Raphaël ne bougea plus, figé par la vision de Donatello évanouit, le visage couvert de fraîche ecchymose, attaché dans le lit dans une position vulgaire et aguichante comme ces filles qu'il avait vu dans des magazines pornos.<p>

C'était bizarre, mais il repensa d'un seul coup à Donatello âgé de 14 ans.

Ils étaient entre eux, en train de discuter tous ensemble sur un truc qu'ils avaient vu à la télévision quand d'un seul coup Michelangelo demanda, « C'est quoi votre genre de fille ? » Là-dessus, ils avaient continués en parlant des différents types de fille qu'ils leur avaient plu à la télé. Donatello avait bien parlé durant l'échange. Mais quand ils abordèrent le sujet du sexe. Le jeune génie encore fluet des suites de sa convalescence prétexta d'être fatigué et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ses frères avaient ris entre eux en pensant que leur frère intello était trop délicat et prude pour ce sujet qui eux les passionnés, « un sujet de vrai mec ! » Comme avait dit Raphaël à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, il avait compris le malaise de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet de la sexualité sans repenser à sa première fois qui était un viol !

Et le responsable était entre ses mains.

La tortue vert émeraude n'eut plus qu'une envie, celle d'étriper le sale fils de pute qu'il avait arraché loin de son frère ! Cet animal avait souillé son petit frère et volé son innocence !

Le Sai s'enfonça dans la gorge sans protection, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'homme, avant qu'une main se pose sur le poignet du mutant vengeur et l'immobilise.

« Pas encore mon fils. »

La voix calme de Splinter apaisa la chaude tête qui se ressaisit et leva les yeux pour voir Léonardo et Michelangelo délivrer Donatello, vérifiant avec crainte ses blessures.

« Il n'a rien… Il est sauf… » La voix de Léo, rendue chevrotante par l'émotion intense du soulagement dit ces mots qui furent accueillit avec bénédiction par tous.

Splinter leur ordonna d'emmener leur frère hors d'ici et de retrouver Yoshi.

Raphaël ne bougea pas de sa prise, ne voulant pas relâcher l'homme tant que Léonardo et Michelangelo n'emmenaient pas Donatello hors de la pièce.

Splinter se tourna vers l'humain et eu une grimace de dégout à la vue de la chose molle pendant hors du pantalon. « Vous êtes répugnant et indigne d'être appelé homme. Mon devoir est de protéger ma famille de monstre telle que vous. »

En disant cela, le vieux rat arracha le Sai de la main de Raphaël et poignarda Frank à la gorge. Il se vida de son sang en quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillées d'horreur à l'approche de sa mort tout en ouvrant la bouche inutilement pour tenter de parler.

Raphaël regarda son père ébahit, son regard volant de ce dernier au corps de l'homme qui était secoué par les ultimes soubresauts du trépas.

Splinter fit signe à son fils de le suivre sans rien dire de son geste. Ils rejoignent le reste de leur famille en silence.

* * *

><p>Donatello resta silencieux un moment en digérant toutes les informations et poussa un soupir en retenant ses larmes.<p>

Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Son violeur était mort, Bishop aussi et c'était son père qui les avait tués.

Il en était reconnaissant à Splinter, même au-delà de cela. Mais en même temps attristé d'avoir provoqué tous ces événements dramatiques. Il baissa la tête dans la honte en murmurant. « Tout cela est de ma faute… S'il seulement j'avais été… »

Léonardo le pris dans ses bras pour le faire taire et lui dit avec fermeté. « Il n'y a pas de si… Le passé ne peut pas se réécrire. » Il caressa le front de son frère et dit avec tendresse. « Tant que nous sommes vivants et ensemble, nous pouvons survivre à tout. Je tiens cette leçon de toi. »

Donatello hocha de la tête et demanda. « Est-ce que je pourrai voir Yoshi ? »

Ses frères n'eurent qu'à ouvrir la porte de la chambre et l'enfant se précipita rapidement pour se jeter au cou de son père en sanglotant. « Papa ! Papa ! Ne me fait plus peur comme ça je t'en supplie ! »

Donatello embrassa son fils et le consola en lui faisant toutes les promesses qu'il désirait. Bouleversé et heureux d'enfin savoir son enfant en bonne santé, Donatello resta ainsi un moment à consoler longuement Yoshi, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'enfant, heureux d'avoir toute l'attention de ce dernier.

Splinter entra à son tour dans la chambre pour voir son fils intelligent. Il l'observa avec interrogation, alors que celui-ci pu seulement lui sourire et murmuré. « Merci père… Merci pour tout. »

Splinter lui sourit et hocha de la tête avant de partir sans rien dire.

**à suivre...**

**Cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, donc je vous prépare un beau final ! Patience !**

**à bientôt **

**Biz Missbille**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Voici un peu de bonheur familiale façon tortue !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mon petit secret<p>

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

><p>Donatello regarda son père partir avec étonnement, avant de se sentir coupable pour Splinter. À cause de lui, il avait tué deux hommes. Lui qui prôné la force non-létale, avait tué à deux reprises à cause de la faiblesse de son élève et fils. Le jeune reptile à carapace réalisa qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs quand ses frères le regardèrent fixement avec inquiétude. Il se leva hors de son lit en tenant Yoshi contre lui et se lança à la suite de Splinter en espérant le rattraper.<p>

Le vieux rat mutant était assis en tailleur dans le dojo. Sa posture n'était pas droite, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte tant il était contrarié de ne pas trouver son centre pour méditer. Il entendit le bruit de la porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit et entendit un de ses fils entrés. Splinter ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard chocolat de Donatello. Son fils était visiblement inquiet, il portait Yoshi dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui plus pour se rassurer lui-même que l'enfant. Celui-ci sembla comprendre que Donatello avait un grand besoin de réconfort, car il resta calmement accroché au cou de son père.

Splinter compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et interrogea son fils. « Que se passe-t-il Donatello ? »

Le jeune mutant tressaillit légèrement et le regarda avec timidité rappelant à Splinter le jeune enfant craintif qu'était son fils avant de s'affermir et de prendre confiance en lui. Il sourit tendrement à l'image incarnée par Donatello qui se détendit assez pour laisser descendre Yoshi de ses bras et glissa à genoux plus près de son père en demandant. « Je voulais… Savoir si je peux faire quelque chose… »

Splinter ne comprit pas la question et Donatello essaya de s'expliquer. « Je veux dire… Que vous devez avoir besoin de parler de tout ce que vous avez dû faire pour me sauver… Alors si je peux aider… »

Le vieux maître ne put que sourire face à la compassion et l'empathie de son fils qui étaient restées pures et intactes malgré toutes les blessures et les horreurs qu'il avait affronté. Il se courba devant Donatello, à la plus grande consternation de son fils et son petit-fils, qui le regardèrent avec ébahissement, alors qu'il s'inclina profondément devant eux.

Le jeune ninja ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer avec Splinter. Le vieux maître resta un moment ainsi avant de se redresser en dévoilant son regard voilé de larme. Donatello et Yoshi voulurent le consoler, mais il les arrêta d'un geste et leur dit d'une voix pleine d'émotion. « Je suis si fier et heureux de t'avoir pour fils Donatello. J'aurai… J'aurai tant voulut que rien de tout cela ne t'arrive. Je n'ai pas su te protéger… »

Ce fut au tour de Splinter de se taire quand il se rendit compte que son fils au masque violet pleurait. Le vieux rat mutant posa une main sur la joue de son enfant pour lui sécher une larme. Donatello se laissa tomber contre lui et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine en sanglotant. « Vous m'avez sauvé… Si j'ai pu m'en sortir, c'est grâce à ce que vous m'avez appris. J'ai juste été incapable de m'en servir quand il fallait. »

Yoshi qui suivait la conversation avec inquiétude en voyant son père pleuré, s'accrocha à sa main pour le consoler en lui disant. « Papa pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es fort ! Tu es le plus fort de tous ! »

Donatello se redressa en essuyant ses yeux en riant et installa son fils sur ses genoux pour lui demander avec un sourire. « Et tes oncles alors ? Je crois me rappeler que tu as dit que Raphaël était trop fort ? Et tu n'avais pas dit la même chose de Léonardo et Michelangelo ? »

L'enfant rougit furieusement du visage et bredouilla. « Oui, mais dans leur domaine ! Et toi, tu les surclasses tous par la constance de tes efforts ! »

Splinter sourit en disant. « Je confirme ce que vient de dire Yoshi, tu ne te laisses jamais abattre sans combattre ou sans faire de ton mieux. Tu es un excellent maitre ninja. »

Donatello rougit fortement au compliment et baissa la tête pour sentir les doux cheveux de son fils lui chatouiller le nez. « Merci… Mais je ne pense pas mériter ce titre. »

Son sensei lui fit lever la tête vers lui et sourit avec une telle fierté que Donatello se sentit tout bizarre d'avoir ce regard rien que pour lui et non partagé avec ses frères.

« Mon fils, tu mérites toutes ces éloges et tout le bonheur du monde car tu le mérites. » Il se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien et lui dit d'une voix tendre. « Je t'aime mon fils, je t'aime Donatello. »

La jeune tortue mutante le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de lui sourire et de murmurer. « Je t'aime papa. »

Yoshi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du dojo sous le regard intrigué de son père et de son grand-père. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard en poussant devant lui Léonardo et Raphaël avec l'aide de Michelangelo. Les deux plus jeunes membres de la famille Hamato conduisirent leurs aînés immédiats jusqu'auprès de Splinter et Donatello avant de s'écrier satisfait. « Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là ! »

« On va pouvoir aider Maitre Splinter et Donny avec ce que l'on sait faire de mieux ! »

Raphaël croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fusillant son petit frère du regard en grognant. « Mikey, je te préviens ! »

Léonardo attrapa son frère chaude tête contre lui et de son bras libre fit signe à Michelangelo de continuer alors que Raphaël hurler des menaces.

Le plus jeune frère et Yoshi se jetèrent sur tout le groupe en criant. « Pouvoir ! Câlin de famille ! »

Des rires fusèrent de Splinter, Léonardo, Donatello et Yoshi. Alors que Raphaël profita d'un instant d'inattention pour se libérer et s'occuper du cas de Michelangelo. Celui-ci courut pour éviter une accolade trop serrer de son grand frère soudain affectueux. « Viens me voir Mikey ! Viens voir ton grand frère préféré qui veut te faire un gros câlin ! » Cria celui-ci en le poursuivant avec une grimace qui promit le contraire.

Une fois que les rires se calmèrent et que Raphaël eut assouvi sa vengeance, Splinter se pencha sur Donatello lui prit le visage entre ses mains et embrassa son front. Surprit par l'élan de tendresse, la jeune tortue resta un moment à fixer le vide avant de se ressaisir. Son père le regardait encore avec tendresse et fierté en hochant la tête comme satisfait et annonça d'une voix chaude. « Tout va bien Donatello. Du moment que tu es heureux, je me sens bien et en harmonie avec mes décisions. »

Ses fils sourirent et l'aidèrent à se relever tout en lui proposant de faire quelque chose tous ensemble. Splinter sourit malicieusement et leur dit. « Pourquoi ne pas faire une séance d'entrainement intensif ? »

Le visage de ses enfants et petit-fils qui se crispa, le fit rire et détendit tout le monde quand ils réalisèrent que leur Sensei s'était moqué d'eux.

« Maître Splinter, vous nous avez bien eux ! » Souffla Léonardo, alors que Raphaël plié en deux par la blague n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Jusqu'à ce que Michelangelo lui souffle dans l'oreille, pour le plus grand malheur du plus jeune qui dut à nouveau fuir pour sa vie en criant. « Raph ! Tu me dois la vie ! Arrête ! J'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! »

La tortue colérique poussa un grognement terrible qui fit glapir comme une fille son plus jeune frère, avant qu'il n'arrive à le coincer pour lui foutre une bonne taloche derrière la tête.

Ils entendirent alors que quelqu'un rigoler encore et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils virent Donatello rire avec son plus éblouissant sourire qu'ils lui avaient rarement vu. Ce dernier finit par se calmer tout seul et frotta ses joues en soufflant. « Eh bien, si avec ça je n'ai pas fait le plein de lymphocyte, granulocyte et monocyte ! »

En voyant le regard interloqué de sa famille la tortue partie dans un nouveau fou rire, cette fois accompagnée de Yoshi qui leur expliqua entre deux hoquets. « Les globules blancs… Il parle des globules blancs… De son système immunitaire ! »

Après cette bonne rigolade, le père et le fils restèrent un moment immobile l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle en étouffant encore quelque gloussement. Quand enfin, ils furent plus calmes, Léonardo et Raphaël les aidèrent à se relever pour qu'ils se rendent au salon. Michelangelo avait décidé qu'une bonne journée film d'action répondrait à toute leur attente pour les divertir en plus du popcorn et de snack qu'il préparait pour une armée.

Donatello couvait Yoshi du regard. L'enfant avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux pour finir par s'endormir vers le cinquième film. Le jeune père ne faisait plus attention au film depuis un moment quand il se rendit compte que tout était silencieux. Il leva les yeux de son fils pour voir ses frères et son père le fixer avec amusement et tendresse au tableau qu'il formait avec Yoshi. Il leur sourit, heureux de se sentir aussi bien entouré par sa famille. Le mutant se rendit compte que pour une fois, il pouvait relâcher son attention, car sa famille veillée sur lui comme dans ces jeunes années et il n'avait plus rien à leur cacher.

Sauf peut-être une chose.

Il se lécha les lèvres et se décida à leur avouer ce qu'il comptait faire dès demain. « Je vais faire des recherches pour savoir si je retrouve son nom ou une trace d'elle… Et j'aimerais poser une plaque au cimetière pour elle. »

Son père hocha de la tête et vient auprès de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule. Son fils au masque violet leva la tête vers lui pour demander. « Vous pensez que je peux demander de l'aide à April ou Casey ? Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de leur dire pourquoi je fais ça… Et si… Je les dégoûter ? »

Raphaël lui prit l'épaule et lui dit d'un ton confiant. « Tu peux leur faire confiance, ils ne te jugeront jamais ! Et si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper de leur dire l'essentiel, si tu ne veux pas. »

Donatello soupira. « On dit « Je peux m'occuper de leur dire. » Et Raph. »

Son frère le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, contrarié de s'être fait reprendre. Le génie lui fit un sourire en disant. « Je veux bien que tu leur dises tout si ça peut aider. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'aurais le courage de les regarder dans les yeux après. »

Un bras saisit le génie par l'épaule et le tira de côté dans une étreinte d'ours. Interloqué, Donatello compris qu'il venait d'avoir droit à un gros câlin de Raphaël qui lui murmura contre sa tête. « Tout se passera bien, je reste avec toi. Tu pourras même me tenir la main si tu veux. »

Donatello rit à la blague comme ses frères.

Mais le lendemain, le génie serait tellement fort la main de Raphaël qu'il crut ne plus pouvoir la lâcher une fois devant leurs amis humains. Son frère ne dit rien sur la poignée de main compressive qui devait être douloureuse, se contentant de le guider vers le salon où l'attendaient April et Casey. Le jeune mutant fut soudain très anxieux en les apercevant et voulu courir se cacher dans son laboratoire. Mais Raphaël ne le lâcha pas et le guida fermement jusqu'à eux. Une fois devant le fait accompli, Donatello inspira profondément et raconta encore une fois toute l'histoire de ce fameux jour à April et Casey, sans rien leur cacher.

Étrangement, il n'éprouva aucune tristesse ou colère. Juste de la lassitude en racontant cette scène passée de sa vie. Il revoyait tout en son esprit, mais les revivait avec détachement. Comme si tout ça arriver à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il n'était qu'un spectateur.

Quand il finit son récit par l'abandon de son fils nouveau-né à l'orphelinat. Un vide s'empara de son esprit qui le laissa engourdit.

Une douce étreinte sur sa main, le fit cligner des yeux et lever la tête vers les gens qui l'entourer silencieusement. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qui étaient ces personnes et comprendre ce qu'ils lui voulaient. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux avait des larmes qui couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'approcha en tendant ses bras grands ouverts vers lui et le serra contre elle en le cajolant.

« April… » Murmura Donatello avant de s'écrouler soudainement contre la jeune femme qui le garda précieusement contre elle en lui soufflant. « Tout va bien, Donny. Tout va bien. »

Le jeune mutant se ressaisit un peu, mais avait toujours l'impression d'avoir l'esprit engourdit.

Raphaël et Casey aidèrent April à porter la tortue jusqu'à canapé pour l'y installer avec une couverture sur ses épaules. Donatello se sentit très fatigué et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, April et Casey étaient partis. Seul se tenait son frère au bandana rouge à son chevet. « Raph ? » L'appela-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

La tortue vert émeraude se redressa en soupirant et posa une main sur son front en soufflant. « Alors on se réveille enfin, Monsieur le Ronfleur ? »

Donatello fronça des sourcils en se redressant difficilement. « Je ne ronfle pas… Les ronfleurs dans cette famille, c'est toi et Léo. »

Raphaël gloussa et l'aida à se lever du canapé en lui disant d'un ton badin. « Tu oublies Mikey ? Il ronfle comme un sonneur de cloche ! »

Le ninja au masque violet secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin. « Tu le bats largement, Mikey est un doux dormeur comparé à toi et tes ronflements ! Ensuite, c'est Léo le pire ronfleur ! »

Son frère secoua la tête en disant avec dédain. « Si tu le dis, Einstein. »

Donatello soupira et regarda son frère avec un sourire. « Merci Raph, ça va mieux. »

Son grand frère hocha la tête en retour et demanda. « Tu sais ce que tu as eu ? »

Le génie acquiesça en s'expliquant. « Un choc nerveux. Raconter ça, a était plus traumatisant que ce que je pensais. La dernière fois, j'étais en transe hypnotique, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que ça serait faisable de tout dire par moi-même. Je me suis mis, tout seul, en état de choc. »

Raphaël sourit à l'explication de son frère intelligent, qui venait de lui montrer qu'il avait repris son self-control, en lui sortant le même dialogue qu'April plus tôt. « Bon ! Maintenant que ça s'est fait ! Et si on faisait en sorte que tu la retrouves ta princesse sans nom ? » Lança avec fanfaronnade le porteur du bandana rouge.

Donatello le regarda un instant en fronçant des sourcils, avant de hocher la tête lentement. « Je ne pense pas que ça sera facile… Mais je ferais tout pour y arriver. »

Son frère lui prit l'épaule et dit avec fierté, à la plus grande surprise de son génie de frère. « Ça c'est une parole d'homme ! »

**à suivre...**

**Je pense faire un chapitre bonus en plus du chapitre final. Je crois que l'idée devrait être intéressante. :)**

**Biz Missbille !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur : **Nous voici donc à la fin de cette histoire qui dévoile le secret que Donatello à du porter seul pendant 10 ans. Dites-moi si le final vous plaît !

Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon petit secret<strong>

Chapitre 15

* * *

><p>Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Donatello, il trouva assez rapidement des indices en commençant ses recherches à partir du jour de son agression. Le journal du lendemain, établir dans sa chronique des accidents et agressions le cas d'un homme sauvé des flammes de l'incendie criminel de sa caravane près de la casse de Donatello. Quand il afficha la photo du dénommé Frank Brown, le jeune mutant dut se détourner pour ne pas vomir. C'était bien lui. Le génie ferma l'image d'une touche de clavier et chercha la famille proche de Frank.<p>

Né à Atlanta, parents morts de vieillesse et fils unique. Il avait déjà un passé trouble avec des comportements déplacés avec voyeurisme, harcèlement et une plainte pour tentative de viol qui n'avait pas abouti par retrait de la plaignante. Il s'était marié à une jeune femme nommée Samantha Levis, d'âgé d'à peine 17 ans alors qu'il en avait trente, qui mourut un an plus tard en couche de leur seul enfant, une petite fille baptisée Litzy Brown.

« Litzy… » Murmura Donatello en regardant une photo d'une petite fille de 5 ans aux longs cheveux châtains lui tombant jusque sur les reins dans une mignonne robe bleue. Ses yeux noirs fixés gravement l'objectif, mais Donatello reconnu sans mal la jeune fille qu'elle deviendrait plus tard.

Avide d'en savoir plus sur l'enfance de la petite, le jeune mutant fouilla plus profondément. Donatello découvrit alors des dossiers d'hospitalisation et des services sociaux vers les 7 ans de Litzy. Tous indiquer des suspicions de maltraitances et d'abus, mais avant que les services sociaux n'interviennent avec la police, le père et la petite s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature. Plus rien sur eux, jusqu'à leur réapparition à New-York, vivant reclus dans une caravane qui prit mystérieusement feu. Mais Donatello savait qui avait mis le feu.

Litzy.

Pour détruire toute trace de ce monstre qui lui servait de père. Pour tout effacer, pour tout recommencer sans crainte d'être poursuivie par l'abomination de son passé. Une sorte de purification et de renaissance. Avait-elle cherché cela en offrant une chance au bébé d'une créature mutante grandissant dans son corps ?

Donatello aurait tellement voulut se rappeler plus de choses de leur rencontre. Mais certaine partie de ses souvenirs étaient floues, sans doute à cause du traumatisme crânien reçut au court de son agression. Mais il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient parlé tous les deux à cœur ouvert, sans rien se cacher. Et que Yoshi était d'une certaine façon désiré. Sa mère l'avait aimé bien avant lui et avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait avant de se rendre à l'évidence que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, l'enfant serait seul. Litzy lui avait fait confiance et demander son aide pour le bien de leur bébé.

Le jeune mutant laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, vaincu par toutes ses pensées qui tourner encore et encore dans son esprit. Il était perdu loin très loin quand on le tira hors de ce monde de questionnement par une touche légère sur sa main. Donatello leva la tête pour croiser les pupilles rougeâtres de son fils. L'enfant grimpa sans un mot sur les genoux de son père, son regard tomba sur l'écran d'ordinateur où était affichée une photo de Litzy adolescente pour son dossier de suivi de grossesse. La jeune fille avait minimisé la tentative de séquestration par le médecin. Elle avait été retenue prisonnière au moins un mois dans une chambre d'hôpital avant de se sauver.

Yoshi étudia la photo attentivement avant de demander. « C'est elle ? C'est ma maman ? »

Le jeune père se redressa et enlaça tendrement son fils en lui disant. « Elle s'appelait Litzy, elle avait 14 ans quand elle tomba enceinte de toi. On ne s'est connu que quelques heures… Je me rappelle si peu de choses d'elle mais je sais que je l'ai aimé. Et que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle voit le magnifique fils qu'elle a eu. Qu'on a eu… Ensemble… »

Yoshi tourna la tête vers son père et le regarda avec une lueur étrange. Donatello chercha ses mots quand son fils lui dit. « Je sais que tu es mon père. »

Le jeune père fut nerveux en pensant que son enfant n'avait pas compris son aveu à demi-mot et voulut s'expliquer, mais Yoshi le prit de court en disant. « J'avais des doutes à un moment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais une carapace et des doigts en moins. Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur mon génome et j'ai découvert que j'avais des gènes humains hybridés avec ceux de reptile. Plus exactement de tortue… Alors j'ai compris que l'on était vraiment lié par le sang. »

Donatello resta silencieux un moment, de surprise de s'être fait percé à jour et de gêne pour avoir sous-estimer l'intelligence de son fils.

Yoshi l'observer calmement et lui fit un sourire qui perturba son père avant de lui demander timidement. « J'ai vu juste ? »

La tortue mutante finit par hocher la tête pour répondre avant de parler d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion. « Et… Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

L'enfant rougit en disant. « Environs un mois après mon arrivée parmi vous. »

« Et… Et tu en penses… Quoi… Que je sois… Ton père… Je… » Donatello chercha ses mots quand Yoshi lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« J'en pense que tu as fait tout ce que tu pensais juste pour moi et que je suis le plus chanceux des enfants pour avoir un père aussi attentionner et aimant. »

À ces mots, Donatello ne put retenir ses larmes et se recroquevilla sur son fils pour le serrer contre lui en murmurant. « Et moi, le plus chanceux des pères pour t'avoir pour fils. Yoshi ! Je suis tellement désolé ! J'étais tellement terrifié quand tu es né ! Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas te garder parce que je n'ai pas pu sauver ta maman, que j'étais indigne de t'élever parce que j'étais… Incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. »

Yoshi enlaça son père par le cou et lui embrassa le visage pour le consoler jusqu'à ce que Donatello sèche ses larmes et le câline. « Merci mon fils. Merci pour tout. »

* * *

><p>Il fallut du temps pour que Donatello trouve enfin Litzy. Sa dépouille avait été trouvée près d'une bouche d'évacuation par des égoutiers. Son corps non-identifié avait été gardé un temps dans une morgue avant d'être enterré dans une fosse commune. April et Casey s'occupèrent de toute la paperasserie pour faire incinérer les restes de Litzy et ramener l'urne chez les tortues.<p>

Ils firent une petite cérémonie mortuaire dans Central parc à la tombée de la nuit, Donatello et Yoshi décidèrent d'enterrer les cendres au pied du chêne centenaire où ils avaient fait la cérémonie. Comme ça, elle ferait partie de l'arbre et serait protégée par l'esprit de celui-ci. Après toutes les misères et les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues, avoir un tel gardien ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

* * *

><p>Donatello regarda son fils âgé de 14 ans avec fierté. Yoshi était devenu un beau et grand garçon aux épaules bien bâties. Il deviendrait très grand une fois adulte selon l'estimation de son père qui avait du mal à voir son fils le dépasser en taille.<p>

Est-ce que Splinter avait eu les mêmes difficultés avec eux quand ça lui est arrivé ?

Si c'était le cas, le vieux rat n'en avait rien montré.

Yoshi avait reçu son masque vers ses 13 ans, quand il eut reçu une formation assez conséquente selon Maître Splinter. Le jeune adolescent demanda à ce qu'il soit violet comme celui de son père. Mais le vieux Maître lui dit qu'avoir sa propre couleur signifie avoir sa propre voie qu'il devrait tracer de lui-même. Il lui donna un bandeau couleur pourpre tirant sur le rouge en souriant et lui dit. « Mais il est bon de se rappeler ses origines pour rester dans le bon chemin. »

Le jeune adolescent avait reçu son masque avec une telle gravité que Donatello crut pleurer en voyant que son fils était devenu si mûr. Yoshi était un puissant ninja en devenir, dont les capacités une fois développées au maximum serait une force non-négligeable.

Tout ce que pouvait espérer Donatello pour l'avenir, était qu'une vie merveilleuse s'ouvrirait pour son enfant qui avait tant à offrir au monde.

**Fin**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! J'ai fait une fin ouverte pour laisser libre court à votre imagination pour l'avenir de Yoshi, qui je l'espère sera radieux.**

**J'ai ajouté un chapitre spécial bonus dont vous me direz des nouvelles, si ça vous intéresse. **

**A bientôt ! **

**Biz, Missbille.**


	16. Bonus chapter !

**Voici un chapitre qui va peut-être répondre à quelques questions sur un personnage que j'ai eu envie de vous faire connaître un peu mieux.**

Une silhouette se glissa lentement hors de sa cachette d'une nuit dans une cabane improvisée en carton et autres matériaux. C'était rudimentaire mais assez solide pour permettre de dormir au chaud et en sécurité dans le coin qu'elle s'était aménagée près du pilier d'un pont peu fréquenter. Elle s'étira pour chasser les engourdissements de son corps et huma avec plaisir l'air frais que lui apporter la rivière à proximité.

_« Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois que je n'ai plus dormi avec la peur ! »_ Pensa avec un sentiment de joie et de bien-être la silhouette qui se révéla être une jeune fille, quand elle abaissa sa capuche de son survêtement de sport pour profiter encore mieux de l'air. Satisfaite de cette matinée qui s'annoncer prometteuse, Litzy Brown, s'ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns qu'elle portait très courts pour diverses raisons.

La première étant qu'elle plaisait moins au monstre.

La seconde étant qu'elle était une fille seule dans la rue, donc se faire passer pour un garçon était plus avantageux et sûr pour les petits boulots sur les quais qu'elle pouvait avoir chaque jour. D'ailleurs, elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait avoir le meilleur poste ce matin.

Après sa matinée de petit boulot à la chaîne et avoir récupérée son solde du jour. Litzy alla s'acheter un hamburger qu'elle avala assise sur un banc dans Central parc. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et profita de ce moment de paix pour entendre les bruits et l'agitation des passants du parc. Le cri des enfants qui riaient tout à leur jeu la fit sourire. Ils étaient la gaieté même.

Litzy menait une vie solitaire, mais en était satisfaite. Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'ami ici, car dès qu'elle aurait assez d'argent, elle prendrait le premier bus pour le Michigan. Là-bas, elle demanderait de l'aide auprès des autorités pour retrouver la vie que le monstre lui avait arrachée et plus tard elle migrerait au Canada si elle réussissait à changer la roue du destin.

La nuit approcha quand elle rejoint sa petite cabane sous le pont. Où une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

La vie venait encore une fois de prouver qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ses projets ! Des hommes étaient en train de saccager sa demeure qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à aménager. Ils jetaient dans la rivière lesquels objets qu'elle avait laissée dedans, car ils étaient trop volumineux, comme sa couverture et un poste radio qu'elle utilisée de temps en temps.

Tous les objets de valeur comme l'argent et la seule photo de sa mère, étaient heureusement à l'abri, enterrés sous une pierre qu'elle récupéra avant de fuir loin de ce qui avait été sa maison.

La jeune adolescente compris qu'elle devait retourner là-bas car elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de dormir dehors ou dépenser de l'argent pour une chambre. Litzy soupira en espérant qu'il serait trop soûl pour tenter quelque chose contre elle et peut-être qu'en fouillant la caravane, elle trouverait l'argent nécessaire à sa fuite.

Sûre de ses arguments, elle se dirigea vers la décharge en riant intérieurement qu'une ordure habitée juste devant, au lieu d'être logé dedans.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait arriver là-bas.

Une fois arrivée sur place, Litzy entendit des pleurs et des cris d'un enfant qui lui glaça le cœur quand elle réalisa que ça provenait de l'intérieur de la caravane. Prit d'une impulsion soudaine en entendant l'enfant crier « Papa à l'aide ! » Elle se précipita à l'intérieure et s'empara de la première chose lourde qu'elle trouva, en l'occurrence une bouteille de whisky entamée, pour la jeter à la tête de l'homme qui lui servait de géniteur. Son père s'écroula de côté dans un grognement et Litzy l'enjamba pour trouver l'enfant qui sanglota de terreur en se roulant loin d'elle.

La jeune fille tout aussi terrifié que l'enfant en comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il lui avait fait, tenta de calmer le petit en lui parlant. Mais aucune phrase et aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit, ils n'auraient pas assez de force pour apaiser la douleur endurée. Aussi, elle se contenta de tendre ses mains vers l'enfant dans une invitation silencieuse pour le recueillir contre elle.

L'enfant sanglota un moment avant de se taire, seuls des reniflements provinrent de la silhouette tassée contre le mur. Il faisait si sombre qu'il fallut un moment aux yeux de Litzy pour s'habituer à la pénombre et distinguer la forme de l'enfant qui la fit froncée des sourcils en réalisant que quelque chose clocher. Avant d'étouffer un hoquet en constatant que l'enfant n'était pas humain, il avait une peau verte !

La créature se tassa en se recouvrant le visage de ses bras au son du hoquet émit par Litzy, qui regretta instantanément de l'avoir effrayée. Elle s'approcha à genou pour ne pas effaroucher encore plus le petit et resta à une distance respectueuse pour ne pas l'envahir. Ils restèrent dans cette attente qui prit fin quand la créature leva la tête pour la regarder avec tant de tristesse et de peur que la jeune fille agît sur une impulsion en la prenant dans ses bras.

Litzy constata que la créature était une tortue géante semblable à un humain avec un bandana violet accroché autour de sa tête. La tortue trembla contre elle en poussant un petit gémissement qui alarma la jeune fille par toute la détresse que ce cri lui transmit. Litzy cajola la tortue en chantonnant une berceuse qu'elle avait inventée pour elle. Le reptile sembla comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien, car il se lova entre ses bras et sanglota.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda Litzy avant de se sermonner intérieurement, _« C'est une tortue ! Elle ne peut pas répond… »_

« Donatello… » Lui dit, contre toute attente, la voix brisée par la fatigue de la tortue.

Litzy serra contre elle la tortue qui trembler encore et constata qu'elle était frigorifiée. _« Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon, il faut faire quelque chose… » _Elle chercha autour d'elle une couverture et en vit une jeter en boule dans un coin plus loin. La jeune fille embrassa le front de la tortue et lui frotta l'épaule pour la réchauffer un peu en lui murmurant. « Je reviens… » Litzy se leva et se dirigea vers la couverture quand elle entendit un grognement.

Terrifiée en comprenant que son père se réveiller, elle attrapa la couverture et courut jusqu'à la tortue pour la faire se lever. Mais elle s'effondra brusquement face contre terre sans rien comprendre. Quelque chose coula le long de son visage, c'était chaud et rouge.

_« C'est rouge… » _Fut la seule chose que son esprit enregistra avant d'entendre quelqu'un crier alors qu'elle sombrait.

Quelqu'un pleurait. C'est ce bruit qui réveilla Litzy, qui mit du temps à comprendre que la tortue la tenait dans ses bras en sanglotant. La jeune fille passa ses mains sur le visage vert olive et s'étonna de la douceur de la peau. La tortue ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien avec une telle détresse qu'elle en eut le souffle coupée. Alors, Litzy comprit la cause de la détresse de Donatello quand il poussa un gémissement.

Le monstre était en train de lui faire mal.

La tortue s'était pris des méchants coups au visage et à la tête, mais malgré tout cela, elle la protégée quand même de son corps. En comprenant tout cela, Litzy voulut aider Donatello plus que tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un l'avait protégée de son monstrueux père. Elle chercha à se dégager de la prise de la tortue, mais celle-ci la garda précieusement contre sa plaque thoracique malgré toute la douleur que lui faisait le monstre. L'adolescent reptilien s'arqua brusquement en poussant un cri et Litzy sentit quelque chose de dur contre son bassin. Elle rougie fortement en comprenant ce que c'était. _« Donatello est un prénom masculin, c'est vrai… »_

Donatello sanglota si désespérément qu'elle réagit par instinct en l'embrassant. Leur baiser fut si doux, si intense que porter par la passion et le besoin de réconfort, qu'ils se laissèrent perdre par leur sentiment.

Et ce fut merveilleux, jusqu'à ce que le monstre les arrache de leur étreinte d'amant en hurlant comme un dément. Il attrapa sa fille par une poignée de cheveux en vociférant. « Traîné ! Salope ! » Et leva de son autre main qui tenait une barre de fer. Litzy poussa un cri. Et brusquement, elle vit avec stupéfaction la tortue abattre l'homme d'un coup de bouteille derrière le crâne. La tortue s'agenouilla sur lui et continua d'abattre la bouteille sur le crâne jusqu'à ce que Litzy l'arrête en le poussant hors du corps. Donatello resta là où il était tombé, alors que la jeune fille regarda le crâne explosé du monstre en sachant qu'il était mort.

Elle se détourna sans peine du cadavre et s'occupa de la tortue qui s'était mise à parler à elle-même. « Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant. Mon père et mes frères m'attendent. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester seul à la surface. Je vais me faire gronder. »

Litzy le prit dans ses bras et essaya de l'apaiser. « Tout va bien Donatello, c'est fini. Il est mort. »

La tortue secoua la tête et se mit à sangloter. « Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux téléphoner, mon numéro de téléphone c'est le 005-125#. Je veux rentrer chez moi… Je vous en prie… Je veux rentrer chez moi… »

Litzy tenta de nouveau une approche en lui prenant les mains. « Tout va bien, il est mort. On va brûler cet endroit infernal, tout va disparaître. On est libre, tu m'as sauvé Donatello. Tu vas retrouver ta famille. »

Cela sembla calmer le jeune adolescent reptilien qui regarda ses mains à trois doigts couvert de sang en semblant sur le point de vomir à chaque inspiration. À force de cajolerie et d'encouragement, ils sortirent hors de la caravane pour aller dans la décharge où la tortue la guida sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à une bouche d'égout. Donatello essaya de l'ouvrir et Litzy l'aida avec un grand bâton de bois avec un bandage qu'elle trouva tout près. En le voyant, la tortue le prit entre ses mains en murmurant. « Mon Bo… Je dois rentrer chez moi… La plaque est trop lourde… »

Elle l'aida avec le bâton. Une fois la plaque soulevée, la jeune fille resta un moment à étudier l'adolescent reptilien qui été assis au bord de l'entrée dégagé. Il avait l'air mal au point, haletant pour retrouver des forces. Elle lui murmura avec hésitation. « Je ne peux pas te suivre… Je dois tout détruire là-bas… Il ne restera aucune trace. Donatello. Rentre chez toi et oubli tout. Il n'existe plus… Donc ce qu'il a fait n'existe plus… »

Donatello lui répondit. « L'homme meurt… Ses actions demeurent… C'est son testament. »

Litzy trouva la phrase belle et complexe, elle médita un instant sur une réponse. La tortue leva la tête vers elle et celle-ci put contempler toute la beauté du visage de Donatello et de ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et restèrent en contact un bref instant avant de se rompre. Choquée par son geste impulsif, l'adolescente poussa fermement la tortue dans la bouche d'égout pour ne plus penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Une fois que Donatello fut dans le tunnel, elle lui murmura sa réponse à sa phrase dite plus tôt. « Il est le néant, et le néant ne fait rien. Il ne laisse rien derrière lui. Oubli tout et rentre chez toi. »

La plaque s'abattit dans un bruit métallique tel un gong.

Elle aurait voulu le suivre pour s'assurer que tout aille bien pour lui, mais elle voulait tout brûler de cet endroit infernal et enfin vivre sa vie.

Tout recommencer à zéro et être libre.

Mais une part d'elle-même mourait d'envie de se lancer à la poursuite du mystérieux Donatello et de découvrir sa famille. Sa vie. Et peut-être vivre parmi eux ? La jeune fille secoua la tête en soupirant. « Je crois que je suis pas faite pour ça… Même si je le suivais… Je ne suis pas faite pour être amoureuse... » Litzy repensa au numéro de téléphone que Donatello avait donné.

Peut-être qu'un jour, quand elle serait mieux dans sa peau, elle l'appellerait. Et qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Mais pour l'instant, Litzy avait d'autres projets. Comme celle de faire brûler l'ordure qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Ensuite, elle irait se payer une bonne grosse part de tarte aux pommes et rhubarbe bien chaude.

**Fin.**


End file.
